


Impromptu Banquet for One!! :)

by DeeperShadowsOfRed (SheMovesInTheShadows), SheMovesInTheShadows



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheMovesInTheShadows/pseuds/DeeperShadowsOfRed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheMovesInTheShadows/pseuds/SheMovesInTheShadows
Summary: It was stressful enough running lines,Trying to keep up with everyone on set.So when your down to earth,  larger than life buddy asked for a 'favor'.You rather begrudgingly obliged.It was only a brunch thing after all.What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Flicking over the next page to our recent script changes. I attempted to speed read. The new lines like arrow points were marked with small stick-it's. Flying through them all to find the ones relevant to my upcoming scenes. Klaus fights, Elijah has an epic argument with Marcel...

Ahh here we were some rewritten lines for our resident Ancient. 

I was surprised to hear a rap on the trailer door. It was quiet between scenes and there was construction of some tricky background drops taking place. 

"It's open," I called frowning at the new dialogue.

Alicia was to have a run in with Camille. Which meant channeling the inner turmoil that I did not have with the lovely Leah Pipes. We would have to do some line running to get in sync and make it appear natural and not melodramatic. Storyline progressing as it was, we were meant to be vying for a certain hybrid heart.

"Hey," the gruff voice of Jason brought a smile to my lips. 

Heavy thread of boots scuffed up metallic stairs. Causing the trailer to adjust with each creaked footfall. His broad stature down to pure muscle and height. Over the top of pages I'd spied his progress, he'd bent slightly to get in the door which was a good few inches too short for comfortable entry. 

"How's things with you?"I asked as he ambled over. 

Dressed in his classic signature style. Vest, corduroy trousers, t-shirt tail dangling from behind him. Hair tied back at the moment in a messy ponytail. Despite the outfit it was clear that he had been doing some reps. Cheeks slightly flushed from being wiped clean. Pulling the T-shirt free from his back pocket he threw it over the arm of two seated sofa before folding himself with a flop down beside me. I moved towards the chair edge. Giving more room. Momoa was gargantuan in stature. A gentle childlike giant. 

"Fine sista fine," he smiled, an impish grin lighting his whole face. 

Which set off instant alarms. Hmmnnn. That was a scheming look. 

"What are you up to?"

His eyebrows shot up in opposing ways. 

"Who says I'm up to anything?"

No poker face. Still the smile hadn't disappeared. I mean sure the man could act. Once in character that it was game well and truly on. But outside of such situations he had no real subterfuge to hide behind. Right now I could practically feel his body humming with excitement. I eyeballed him, as he twisted his mouth in deliberation attempting to be serious. 

"Dish it."

He shook his head," Lisa said you'd see straight through me."

"Uh huh," I agreed. 

Jason's wife and I got on very well. Our children loved hanging out together. And we had been on more road trips and hikes than I could recall. While Jason played guitar or took to adventure hikes or biking. We'd bonded over cocktails, a love of cooking and of course a shared humor that verged dangerously on dirty minded. All good clean fun. After all the quiet ones always had hidden vixens.

Lisa aspired in business and life for better, we bounced well off each other. I was attempting to buy a property that I could turn into the Boutique I'd always wanted. Lisa was a soundboard assisting with fabrics and weighing in with constructive criticisms. I raised an eyebrow at Momoa. 

"So you know how we talked about getting back out there," he said absently, pulling an imaginary thread on the arm of the chair. 

"Did we? I distinctly recall saying the opposite."

I was filled with apprehension.

"Okay," he agreed, meeting a twinkling gaze with mine. "How about we meet halfway. You need to get out and I have a buddy who could do with a gentle reintroduction to socializing."

"Gentle," I laughed, "have you met me?"

The thought of a ram rampaging through a crystal aisle came to mind. 

He chuckled, raising his hands in surrender, "so maybe I'm being realistic. Getting him back out there with a horse built more lively then most. You know to rip the bandage off quickly."

I looked at him skeptically, "what do you think I'm gonna do maim the guy?"

Jason laughed, "I can't win with you can I?"

"Nope," scrunching the script a little at the corner, "just give me the specifics. Less thinking the better."

"See I kinda hoped you'd say that," he continued, pulling out his cell to type absently, "how about brunch. Low key, fast and I think you guys will at least not kill each other over the table."

"Oh sounds promising," I joked sarcastically, "since you and Lisa obviously came up with this together did you perhaps recall how much I detest blind dates."

"Got it covered, I showed him your picture. And he knows your name. Even gave him a little backstory, all good stuff so don't worry. "

Don't worry, hard to do when I wasn't sure what details he'd given away. 

"You did what?"

"Took the blind out of your date," he shrugged, giving me a little shot of green orbs. 

"You mentioned I've got kids right?" I mouthed. 

Hoping to god, it'd at least put said man on guard or off the idea completely. Not many enjoyed, or in fact wanted to be around women with baggage. Although my twins were polar opposite to anchors weighing me down they built up most of the achievements I never thought possible. Leading by example was something that pushed you to be your best self. 

Jason nodded, "he knows. Doesn't mind."

Sure why would he, I thought off hand. This was twenty minutes at a push, which would get his friend off his back. Not a life changing event by any stretch of the imagination. 

Looking at the expectant face of the gigantic Hawaiian I conceded, "alright, go on tell me about him."

"His name is Henry."

My eyes scrunched confused, "not a very tropical is it?"

"Nope he's English, "Jason continued on pulling up something on his flat screen. 

English? I struggled to place a single male in the lithany of his acquaintances who fit the bill. Some of them were usually at his home, but I'd far from met them all. That was Lisa's zone. I'd need to grill her on this brunch person. He had pals from all over the globe. Few who met the man did not make instant friends with him. 

Jason passed over the cell to me. Which I took gingerly, eager to put two and two together. What friend was he referring to? 

Tilting the lighting so I could see the photo. I finally twigged who he spoke of. The exact person. Standing there in sporting wear, grinning, arm around Momoa's shoulder was a very familiar face. 

I gulped in surprise, was he insane, "this is Henry Cavil."

It came out matter of factly. 

"Yeah I know,"he laughed. 

I passed the phone back quickly. It was a lava block gripped by fire. Tearing my eyes away from the man in a starched white T-shirt, joggers and trainers. Eyes shaded from the sun by oversized sunnies, on one of the tracks I recalled from last month. We had walked it as a group. The kids in front while we straggled a bit behind. 

"You said friend, as in buddy, pal," I reeled off turning to him in full confrontation mode. 

"Henry's a pal,"he shrugged, still clicking on the cell, "dude just needs a bit of gentle persuasion to get back out there."

"Oh right, and all your A list friends were busy. I'm sure Lisa has some single girlfriends."

Like really. 

"What's wrong with you?" he glanced puzzled. 

Letting my jaw hang for a moment, I hoped he would realise his statement and understand the complete and absolute lunacy behind it. There was a huge difference between making a mistake to a grievous, lapse in judgement error. I knew which side of the fence this particular decision sat on.

"Last I checked, I'm no Kayley Cuoco or Halle bloody Berry."

What would a self proclaimed go getter with feet firmly in the big leagues and lights want with a plucked from nowhere wardrobe girl. Surely he was used to a certain kind of lady. Two opposing world circles rarely aligned.

And I was far from glamorous. I'd rather have teeth pulled than be nipped and preened to perfection. 

He looked me up and down with a nonplussed ease, "no you're not but seeing as they're busy and taken. I guess you'll have to do for now."

"Cheeky git," I choked, giving him a playful shove. 

Shrugging his broad shoulders as if to say ,'hey you went there I didn't.'

"So 11.30's cool right?" he murmured. 

This was happening whether I liked it or not.

"Sure, let me know which day, I'll clear my schedule."

As if it needed much re jigging. Daytime while the kids were in school was perfect. I would not have to ask for any babysitting duty. Less teenage angst the better. 

The boys rallied against chaperones being of that touchy adolescent age. Of course they were allowed certain leeway but within reason. They were never left to their own devices for long. Idle hands and peer pressure could be a slippery slope. I was happy that the Momoas agreed with me parent wise on most things. The way we decliplined our offspring was one of them. They were given morals and values that I didn't want broken by a moment's lapse in judgement.

Being in a small role on Originals left me some free time depending on which scenes were scheduled in for the day. Other than that I hung around helping in the costume department. It was where I started so gravitated towards the machines and pins more often than not. 

"Today," Momoa stated, eyeing his cell. 

My eyes shot to his face. He had to be joking, he just had to be. 

"As in.." I choked. 

"As in 15 minutes," Jason's face broke into a grin, "Lisa suggested leaving you less time to argue." 

"Oh she did, did she?" my anxiety reached a new level as never before. 

"Her words may have been, 'don't let her back out'. But same difference."

"You expect me to get to... Wait where is this brunch thing happening?" realising that this may be my Hail Mary. The spotlighted way out! Logistically Momoa may have bitten off more than he could proverbially chew. 

"Don't worry it's not far," he was interrupted by his cell phone bursting into life, "Do you mind if it take this?"

"That's alright, work away, these things happen," it was distracted while I chewed on the inside of my lip. 

Whispering a sorry, before his face changed. Holding up an index finger he mouthed, 'one second'.

"Hey buddy. Nah, I'm not in my trailer.. Cool. Yeah no worries. I'll come get you."

Jason shifted up, changing the gravity of the couch once more. Adding to the anxious ball of energy that had taken root in my gut. 

He turned beaming at the doors threshold, "Henry's early, now that's a good sign!"

"What... Already," I stuttered, "you mean now, as in right now?"

"Sorry," the shrug was lighthearted. Not a shred of apology in the stance. He waved, apparently spotting said Brunch date. 

"Don't you dare invite him over here," I shot to my feet leveling Jason with a warning stare. Needing at least a breath to digest this. 

"Okay, okay. I'll go meet him halfway," he mumbled giving me a sly wink, "now don't be too long alright."

Rolling my eyes I shooed the lumbering Hawaiian out of the trailer completely. Panic set in. What in the Jimmy cricket had these two signed me up for? The joking conversation days ago about blind dates was obviously more serious than I thought. 

Face palming myself. Where was a body double when you needed one?

'Worldly. You are a woman of the world. You have teenagers. Nothing phases you. 

Divorce no. Relocating nah. Potential career suicide, never. 

This is just another human being. A handsome human being, but one nonetheless. Pep talking as I propelled my legs forward. Five minutes was long enough to regain some composure. 

Momoa stood with his arms crossed facing the direction of my trailer. Deep in animated conversation. The timbre of laughter pervading the air. Far too alluring was the sound of their joined humor, lulling me to false comfort . Jason flicked a smile once I was about four footsteps away. I was concentrating one person, him alone. I knew him, not the stranger he was speaking to. 

Not the broad shouldered dark haired man facing away. Right now his attention was on Momoa also. But I had glanced at his profile. I mean who wouldn't. Sizing up the nature of the beast I was to face.

Henry was wearing a crisp pastel blue tinged shirt. It was tucked into quite nice navy dress pants, belted at the middle. Those large shoulders tapered down to a narrow waist... and that bottom I'd Had to course correct my eyes to shoe level before fixating on Jason. 

I would get both him and his Wife back, that was for sure. Passing Henry quickly hadn't masked his scent. Which was just as divine. Good Lord, that was Aramis unless I was grossly mistaken. I was a complete sucker for certain fragrances. Aramis was one of them, damn it.

"Hey Liani, "Jason greeted, beckoning me with a sweep of his right hand. One foot in front of the other. Ignoring the wobbly feeling in my legs. Never mind such pifle as knee weakness, this had overtaken my whole legs from the ankle upwards.

"Jason," I responded in kind going straight to his side. As if he was a protective pillar. Hoping that the nerves I felt weren't vibrating onto the air. Once his arm slipped over my shoulders I dared look at his companion.

"Henry, this is Liani. Liani, Henry, "Jason introduced warmly. 

"Pleased to meet you," Henry ventured, taking a hand from out of his trouser pocket extending it my way. I moved minutely. Now wanting to go far from the friendly comfort of Jason's stance. 

But then everything was gone, I was lost, gone drowning into those impossibly blue on blue orbs. His smile was an easy one after the initial weird falter when our hands briefly met. 

Christ! I was going to kill Jason and Lisa on sight alone. Because for some insane reason their relaxed musings were right. Judging from the way my pelvis surged from that smallest touch. I'd somehow been starved of womanly attention. 

"You too," I replied lamely, "I wish I could say Jason told me all about you but... "

"Didn't want to deprive you of the honors, "Jason concluded Henry's way, addressing his raised eyebrow of questioning. 

"Ah, so left it a mystery," he joked back. 

"Exactly," the Haitian clicked fingers his friend's way. 

"Well," Henry announced, "I'll try not to disappoint."

My mouth hung open for a second. Had he just...nah, I could have sworn he shot me a mischievous glint. It was fast and more than likely a show for his friend. After all, men tended to play a little and fall into some stance of bravado around their buddies. 

"You kids go on, go enjoy yourselves, "Jason practically cooed. Shooing us away with a flick of his hands.

I cast him a peculiar look. Kid... Since when were we children? 

"You're not that much older than me kiddo."

"Oh wow, think he's anxious to have us on our way," Henry chuckled looking from one to the other of us. 

To some it may come across as playful banter, sometimes brash. But truth be told, it was never done with hints of malice. Lisa often claimed that we were like siblings. Albeit distantly related, split by continents and genetics siblings. 

"Full disclosure, I detest blind dates," I remarked. 

Don't know why I said it. How it came out so fast, like molten lava on the tongue. As if I wanted to implement additional boundaries. Put up a defensive forcefield. A nudge of fright had snaked through and my brain barbed up instantly like puffer fish.

"So do I," Henry agreed, "possibly even more than matchmaking itself."

"Aren't they pretty much the same?" my musing went unanswered as Jason laughed. 

"See you're perfectly compatible."

Again I questioned his rationale. Ridiculously gorgeous multi million dollar actor with a sense of humor and oodles of charisma, on the right.

On the left. Weird wardrobe girl hoarding dimes for dilapidated building, questionable fashion sense with a tendency towards sarcasm. 

Compatible was not the word. 

About to retort my voice stayed, Henry had extended an elbow my way, "shall we?"

An elegant gentleman's move, and he pulled it off superbly. Move over Elijah there was a new man in town. Stunned, I realised I could be in serious trouble here. 

"Sure why not."

Taking a swift inhale I moved from Jason. 

Here goes....

Linking my hand into an impossibility built bicep. I forced myself to remain unimpressed. Cool, girl keep chilled. At least appear collected on the outside even if the same wasn't true in my rampaging gut. This was very unlike me. Becoming in any way affected by mere touch and presence. And this man sure had a presence around him, and that smell...good Lord. a clean mix of Nivea and Aramis.

Yet it wasn't that that had set the body haywire at this precise moment. It was his aura and build. The whole 6 foot 1 of masculinity beside me.

Sure I was used to being around set with the likes of Charles Michael, and Momoa himself so rather understandably there was always a gun show. Testosterone fueling the air. After all such assets were hard to mask or hide.

But that, being around them was acting- fake not real. They put on guises. Character suits, and seeing as I too donned my own. I was able to remain 90 percent blasee with the nearness while we filmed. Even more so with Jason, who played a part in the Love triangle Of Niklaus, Logan, Ali. It was a job, nothing more.

Now this, Sweet heavens this was not real, it wasn't happening. No one had muscles this big and was willing to brunch with me. Not in the world that I was part of, full of PTA meetings and bake sales. Fitness of this level was almost always reserved for the sports team and coach. Or the odd cheerleader or two. 

I mean, Duh of course he bulked out, he was playing Superman after all. No doubt he had a regime just as grueling as Jason's for Aqua man. It was surreal on another level.

I attempted to rationalise. Jason had said his friend needed to get back out there. And me, single mom of twins, was completely a safe choice to gently nudge him back out into and the fray. I may be argumentative at times but a pretty much safe bet, we were so utterly wrong for each other.

And any form of anything be it friendship or whatnot was the furthest thing from my mind. I had so many other fish to fry, and as with all solo parents their children always came first.

No wonder Lisa thought this was a good idea she knew how I felt. I was certainly not the kind of woman to bamboozle any guy into something. And the biggest red flag of all, I was definitely 100 percent, not looking to become involved in any capacity with anyone.

My Divorce has soured me on relationships, casual or otherwise.

This was a two fold operation. One, to get both of our mutual friends off our backs, and two, get him pushed back out into the wild sea of fishes. Far away from me or wallowing in single-hood.

"Promise I won't bite," he smiled a little lopsided grin. Avoiding my exact gaze.

"Good cos I really hate wasting my mace," shaking my shoulder purse to make a point. 

His laugh had my chest warming. It was a deep timbre like his voice. And truth be told I would be happy to listen to this man talk for hours.

"Woah hold on, lemme get a picture," Jason called as if an afterthought, coming around in front of us.

My puzzled expression turned into a stuck out tongue as the Haitian proclaimed, "for Lisa, she may not believe me."

"Uh huh, a likely tale," that man was seriously up to no good. 

"Sorted?" Henry asked by way of some kind of permission to leave. His buddy nodded. 

"Hey you two head on. Have fun."

Jason turned to rush away clicking a message I could only assume. His broad shoulders slumped over, but not so much to hide his laughter. I pursed my lips. Momoa found this highly amusing, it made me weary. What exactly had passed in that secretive conversation between him and his other half? 

We began walking again. Our path looked set to cross at least some of the crew. Seeing as we were between shots and there were some retakes that needed planning. 

I cringed a little under the sideways glances of a couple of bemused wardrobe. Christ, this was the last thing I needed to explain the situation to them once I got back. We were a close knit bunch, chatter would often be made in whispered gatherings over garments or irons. 

Deciding to keep my head up, hoping to get through the rest of the lot unscathed. It seemed the stars had aligned such that we stumbled across the chattering grouping of Daniel, Joseph and Charles Michael. 

The always unpredictable resident 'Elijah' shot me a confused look which he followed with pursed lips. Giving me a sassy pout, with a nod that no doubt gave the telltale hints of a taunt. Something that for now was silent, as myself and Henry ambled past. Charles and Joseph continued on talking their heads dipped, pouring over pages. Akin to what I'd been at moments ago. 

"How'd Jason convince you to do this?" I asked as we exited on foot through the studio entrance. 

This was what you only guessed at flicking through glossies and gossip columns. Henry was one of those stars that although I was used to meeting in wardrobe during fittings, you never imagined going to coffee with. 

"Well he promised me he'd never bring it up again."

"So much arm twisting involved?" I surmised.

Picturing Momoa trying to strong-hold anyone into anything. It was so far from his character that I smiled.

"Quite the opposite," Henry continued moving gracefully around mid morning pedestrians,"I was intrigued, it's the first time Jason ever brought anything like this up. He's a straight up guy, made me wonder what you'd be like."

"I could be a closet serial killer,"I mused, "he'd be none the wiser."

"True," he cast back, not missing a beat, not even bothered by the statement, "maybe I enjoy living life on the edge. And maybe I was hoping brunch would satisfy your inner Lecter."

He cast a little lilted smirk which sent a fresh dash of glittering heat over my ribs. It was ridiculous how unassuming this man was. Confident, smart, handsome but so down to earth it stalled me. 

Seeing as we had reached our destination conversation stalled. Lullying to a silence. Henry moved to open the door and guided me inside. I felt his fingertips move to the dip on the small of my back which brought a tangled mix of frenzied relief. It was strange and something I couldn't entirely understand so filed to the back recesses of my mind. 

The little restaurant was gorgeous. All self consciousness was pushed aside as the matre di conversed with Henry. He was a famous Hollywood face, but seeing as we were close to the studios not much was made of his sudden appearance. Besides a quick query as to if he was currently shooting nearby. Nothing more was mentioned. 

We were led to a seating area near the back of the property. Up one flight of restored wooden stairs. The walls adorned in paintings which were more renaissance than a modern mix. As we were seated in one of the alcoves I couldn't stop looking at one painting in particular.

"Hey," Henry's voice invaded my thoughts, "would you like me to get us seated closer?"

I could feel myself flush,"oh no, thank you. I just got distracted by…."

"The Picasso it's understandable," he agreed, lacing his fingers through each other. Even that small gesture was magnificently elegant, "it's a fantastic rendition of the human psyche."

Confusion knotted my brow. The renaissance themed piece was far from Pablos work. Henry broke out into a full smile before laughing. 

"Picasso.. " a small chuckle broke free, "you got me there."

*******

Brunch was a lot more fun than my anxiety would imagine. We chatted about random topics, and I was pleasantly surprised that he didn't bat an eye when our orders were taken. 

I am far from a picky eater but was aware in the back of my mind that 'salad' was a usual choice for ladies who should be watching their figure. And sure, I loved my greens as much as the next woman but preferably with a side of something bigger on the plate.

And I'd heard the food here was seriously to die for. Which is why I was so excited to try it. In a proper sized portion, which may have been a bit unusual for some. 

I was glad that I'd opted for the grilled chicken. It came recommended by the server, herb infused with ribbons of brie and roma tomato. Sliced to perfection alongside green goddess Aioli.

"Mmnn you gotta taste this,"so engrossed with wiping the fork on my napkin before spearing a cube it didn't fully dawn on me what I'd done until I'd swung my gaze to my lunch companion. Henry's mouth hung ajar still in the midst of cutting into his meal. 

Judging by the confusion mirrored back at me. We were joined in the same shocked boat. Internally face palming myself. How could I forget the fact that I ate with a virtual stranger and not my kids or friends. The atmosphere around us was too relaxed, it'd blindsighted me for a moment.

Too late to turn back now I just nodded towards the fork with my hand cupped underneath it. 

"You want me to..."

"Try it... Or wait," I faltered realizing that he must be on a specific regime or diet, "are you carbo loading or anything like that? Don't want to mess with your plan. "

"Carbo loading?" his eyebrow rose in a taunting manner. 

"Yeah or something to that effect.. I mean this is just one bite, won't mess with your routine right? I don't see any boiled chicken on the plate or did I catch you on a cheat day of some sort?"

I eyed his flat iron steak and eggs. With roasted garden potato hash dusted in rosemary something or another. Just assuming that it was a plate he was used to ordering. 

My knowledge of bodybuilding kind of diets was severely limited, thanks to one rather ill advised relationship I had in earlier life. Said guy sholmped down multiple chickens a day and barrels of whey protein to get muscle growth, I wasn't even going to pretend I understood the concept at all. It was so alien to me.

"Hey, don't hold the punches. No, no cheat day thank you."

Leaning in towards the hovering utensil, my breath caught as his lips closed around the mouthful, eyes holding mine the whole time. Sweet god in heaven. My core burned under the intensity. Too hot. This man was far too much to handle. 

Chewing thoughtfully, I watched awaiting the verdict. Knowing full well that he was drawing this out by the way, his features changed, mulling over the flavor. 

But I'd seen it, that initial blip of appreciation. It was far from a bad taste. But was it palatable to him, I wondered. We all have varying preferences flavor wise. Some loved more sweet than savory, or spicy to mild. Was he a bitter or sweet fan?

Henry broke into a smile, "oh, that is delicious."

"Couldn't agree more, " my voice seemed far away and relieved all at once. 

I was hearing in a muffled way, lost through the thumping beats of my heart.

Glad that it went veritably unnoticed as the man had turned back to his own plate. Carving off a chunk of slivered meat .

"Have some....." he mirrored my earlier gesture moments ago. 

"You know that wasn't a hint right?" I joked. 

His lip curled at the corner, "oh absolutely. It's not like I haven't caught you hungrily eyeing my flatiron."

Hungrily? The cheek!!

"When, I've hardly glanced...." I sniffed, putting on a miffed air. 

"Come on, one piece."

Self consciously I took the spoonful carefully, not wanting to scrape teeth to metal. A rich burst of fruity flavor came through his steak. Soft, melt in the mouth cooked to perfection. Compliments to the Chef! They sure could cook. Whatever recipe or technique they used belonged in my pantry. One thing I adored was collecting recipes or tips to improve food. 

"That is... Yum," I exclaimed after running tongue over my lips getting off any possible crumbs. 

Henry's response came after a slight glance to the fork and my mouth, "see you can trust me after all."

"We'll see,"I joked going back to my own dish, giving him a small smile. He shook his head good naturedly laughing quietly to himself.

"Is there ever any safe zone with you?"

"Tell you what, I'll make you a deal," I mouthed.

He nodded an okay, tilting his head in a gesture for me to continue.

"When I find it, you'll be the first to know!"

Impossible blue orbs twinkled,"deal."

When it came time to leave and ask for the bill, Henry was treated to what I would call star level flirting.

I had been arguing that we should go dutch for the full meal. Old fashioned sense of masculinity be damned. 

I didn't want to be presumptuous by saying that our next outing was on me, after all who said there would ever be a next time. I could always send him a bottle of plonk if Couriered through Jason as a thank you.

Either way, the field would be leveled all squared off, I hated being indebted to anybody. Owing anything even if it was the price of a bottle of water- ate away at me. I couldn't stand it. It was weird but I couldn't recall a time when I'd ever thought differently. Even with my oldest friends it was the same. We worked on an unspoken agreement. If one footed the bill this week, next week was on the other.

Our waitress had caught the tail end of Henrys, "my treat I insist, for the pleasure of having your company if nothing else."

She was suitably taken by his response and cooed appreciatively, "ooh I wish someone would buy dinner for me."

I bit back a smile, vaguely registering Henry's answer to her. 

He was very polite as I was quickly becoming accustomed to, but threw in a flirty, "beautiful woman like you, I bet you go out all the time. Your husband is a lucky man."

He had clocked her wedding ring. Which was a feat in itself as she had launched a majority of her amply bossomed chest his direction. Stretched as the uniform was over, what I assumed were at least E cup. They were perky given her young age, and rather hard to avoid seeing as the air conditioning was wreaking havoc. 

Probably earned more than a passing glance. And being a hot blooded male I expected Henry to have eyes on said chest. Which he did, naturally. 

As they shimmied out towards the till area to get the bill drawn up.

Taking a sip of espresso I smiled against the lip of the cup.

Men. 

"They're real," I acknowledged which made him choke. 

He appeared absolutely stricken that I'd caught him mentally undressing her. 

"What? I, I.."

"Our waitress, you were thinking it right?" I teased watching him squirm. She was moving around out of ear shot, but not vision wise, "oh absolutely I'd bet money on it, if I was a gambling woman."

"Well," he said, clearing his throat whilst averting his gaze out the window, then at table top, "lucky husband."

I shook my head not even trying to hide my grin when she reappeared. A few minutes later the cheque had been paid. 

"You alright?"I queried, picking my bag off the back of the chair. 

"I may just need a minute," he responded with a tight tilt to the corner of his mouth. 

"To finish your coffee?" I mused lightly. 

Given that only dregs remained, and were probably gone way past cold by now. The very thoughts of tepid beans sent shivers down my spine. Bitter and cold, no thanks. Still to each their own.

"No, all done," he looked positively twitchy. 

I narrowed my orbs, "okay so what gives? You know they will be looking for this table for the lunch rush."

He ran a hand down his jaw sharply, "true, could we perhaps leave through there?" 

Gesturing to the glass paneled door that led to a small balcony. 

Hmmm, it was a strange request sure. But given his status there was rhyme and reason to such a query. Probably did not want a photo taken of him leaving through the front door. Not with a veritable unknown. Especially not of the female variety. People could be such that unfounded gossip would appear.

And brunch was certainly not something to get twisted into a pretzel for, especially seeing as it was with an arguably passing acquaintance.

"Sure thing," nodding to the positive I got up to head in that general direction. 

The sun was warm and the light was not unsettling as we had been sat close enough to bask in its rays. 

As I cast face upwards Henry joined me. 

"Could we just? Hang for a minute?" he asked pointing towards the waist high stone balcony.

Folding my arms, "are you okay?"

He seemed a bit off. Not his up until this moment, usual carefree self. 

"Honestly, no. Well this is embarrassing," he responded, jaws clenched, "I find myself in a rather compromised situation."

"Compromised situation," I repeated dumbly. 

He cast a sharp, almost imperceptible glance downwards. Before moving to lean on the balcony. If I hadn't been looking him square in the face I'd have missed it - and his non verbal cue.

"Oh."

OH!

My heart thundered, pulling orbs away as fast as his. Not wanting to be caught gawping. His dress pants were tented out. And I mean really tented. Angling his thigh in such a way that a majority was hidden behind it's muscular mass. But hell in high-water unless memory fails me of anatomy in general, he was endowed. And said anatomy was coming out to play - at least in part.

Think Liani, think, my admonishment was internal, seeing as my mind had gone unhelpfully blank, and more importantly I needed to remember to breathe. Wayward thoughts had run off and were about to send hotwired pictures everywhere. They had to be halted mid track. Stat.

"It's natural, stop stressing," I mouthed. 

There was color creeping up his neck, avoiding my eyes in a superb manner. 

"Hardly," he murmured. 

"It is, trust me," I responded leaning on the rail at a safe distance away from him,"I have teenagers. Both boys. Believe me even stretching the wrong way or a slight breeze is dangerous."

As my eldest points out Hazardous to his health. Eldest by a whole 4 minutes and 15 seconds, as he always pointed out. So we’d conceded to his request to always be the one in charge out of the two. It was in his nature, and despite those few short moments he was always looking out for his twin as only a first born would. It was truly bizarre.

I'd heard him complain to his brother that being on the track team was hard enough without occurrences getting in the way. Which given the fact they were adolescents, made tiny things like that into Everest and not the blips that they really were.

There was a hint of a smile on his mouth, "I can imagine, at that age."

"Made for some rather awkward moments or two. So, Hormones at any age, well they're just that, hormones. Nothing to beat yourself up over."

I shrugged staring into the street below us. A double decker had halted with a gush of brake. People hustled to make way to the head of the queue. A distraction was what was needed. But what?

Out of the corner of my eye, Henry moved again looking marginally more relaxed. It wasn't ideal by any means but to be honest It didn't surprise me. He had gorgeous boob's in his face less than ten minutes ago. Such a reaction was completely expected. 

I'd been married after all, and more recently bearing witness to adolescent testosterone, I had more than a passing idea as to how uncontrollable certain situations were. Having to turn blind eye on occasion to avoid heightened embarrassment by no more than healthy body functions. 

"Hey," I said, pointing to a couple of old ladies just slightly down the road.

They stood amongst bags of varying sizes. From here I could see a flamingo, a couple of golf clubs and a heck of a lot of clothing. Some that sparkled with sequins, catching the sunlight,"so who do you think they are?"

Henry's full attention turned to me before staring at the women in question with confusion," I don't follow?"

I smiled, recalling the game I often played with my oldest friend Helen. We would think of backs stories for complete strangers. It staved off boredom while waiting for busses or trains back in the days before we drove.

"You know their story, what's brought them here?" I clarified, "I think the lady in green is Velma, and that there's her cousin Louise."

"Velma?" Henry chuckled, "rather old fashioned don't you think."

"Well yes," I nodded happily. Tension was bleeding out and away from him, "Velma Theresa Stanton but, Velma for short."

A full bodied laugh ran through the air, he appreciated the clarity, "ah yes, very fetching."

"Her parents sure though so," I continued, "So Louise and Velma you see are on their way back from a ...heist."

"Heist?" glistening blue orbs were on me, "this is getting interesting. So why the taxi?"

He joined me in the way I leaned down elbows on the balcony observing the waves of cars and pedestrians. Mirroring the stance, tilting his head at an angle. I pulled eyes away from the dip of his shirt collar. the top two buttons undone around his neck caused more flesh to be shown than before. Creasing out to bare the top of his collarbone. That skin was far too sunkissed. Had he been away recently?

"Well, that is the sticky part and completely Louise's fault. You see Velma is blind as a bat. Louise was meant to be the getaway driver but she had a couple too many apple-tinis, now as the designated driver is blotto they have been forced to revise their plans. In a rather unconventional way."

His hand moved to gesture at the lady I had aptly named Louise, "she seems remarkably in charge of her faculties for one so inebriated."

"You'd think so," I leaned in towards him, lowering my voice to a whisper, "but, those sunglasses, they are a cover for bleary red eyes. And that flamingo, well she thinks it's a giraffe. Does that sound like a sober person to you?"

"And the sparkly things?" he mused nodding towards the bags. 

"Hmm not I'm not sure."

"New wardrobe for starting life as game show hosts," he threw out, "a modern concept, yet to be signed off on. Blackjack and Bingo on wheels."

For some reason I pictured the elderly women on roller skates and was overtaken by giggles. 

Oh lord! It was entirely ridiculous, and I appreciated Henry for his addition to the tale. I'd been apprehensive about introducing such a game to a virtual stranger. But Henry had a sense of humor, which was refreshing.

The ladies in question had their background planned out for them, as we spoke over the next few minutes. Soon enough we were mobile again and walking back to the studios. 

"I'll walk you in," Henry offered as we approached the studio entrance. 

"That's alright, but thank you for the offer," I responded, a bit anxious to be seen walking back through the lot with him. I was sure there would be questions already given that the main jokers had spotted us leaving together.

There were far too many people about, not only in the Studio but on the street. I was self conscious. A few heads had turned, and there was the overwhelming urge to run away. Surely people recognised him. I didn’t want to be spotted and gossiped about.A proverbial notch to bedpost. God no, could be done without that! 

And most importantly, it was probably best to end this excursion on a good note rather than any lingering awkwardness.

"You're sure?" he queried again running a hand over the back of his neck idly.

"Absolutely," I moved my shoulder bag once more. Giving my hands something to do instead of anxious twitching, "thank you once again for Brunch. It was great, I really enjoyed myself."

His cheeks dimpled slightly, "yes, it's been eventful."

I forced the smile to remain unfaltered. 'Eventful' super! Not quite what one wanted to hear after a so-called 'date', even if it was a fake one. 

For an unspoken moment there was a beat of silence,"Well I better head back, few lines I need to bounce off Leah."

"Of course yes, I almost forgot you've scenes today. Sorry, I won't keep you."

Okay. 

"Nice to have met you," I said by way of a good bye, doing a half turn to walk through the entryway. 

Louie on security smiled and winked as I passed his desk. 

"And you," came the deep timbered call. 

The last glimpse of Henry was of him with hands buried deep in his trouser pockets, as I completed my walk around Louie's countertop. 

"You want me to clear him off Ms Rhodes," he joked, flashing me his golden security badge. 

"Absolutely," I chuckled back, "if he's still there in 10 minutes give him the ol' heave ho!"

Louie tipped an index finger salute at me. I don't really know what Lisa and her husband had expected setting me up on a crazy outing. But awkward embarrassment seemed the theme of the day, so onward and upwards. At least feet were back on Terra firma now. 

Once I found Ms Pipes and we began a dialogue about Camille and the Ancient Ali, all my head in the clouds brunch-ness would be forgotten. Almost as if it had been a dream. 

**********

"How was it?" I'd barely entered the turn into the trailer ground to fetch my script, when Jason practically leapt out from beside an obscured corner.

"You scared the life out of me!" I choked. "Does Lisa know you skulk around like that, you're lucky you didn't end up on the business end of a punch!"

He chuckled,"now that I'd have paid to see!"

I shot him a look shaking my head. Good lord he'd no idea the complete system failure that could be caused when giving someone a fright. I may have over exaggerated, but still.. Come on. Fight or fright reigned supreme in even the tiniest creature. 

The lumbering Hawaiian didn't look unduly concerned. Face a mask of smiles. This was all highly amusing to him. 

"Sorry... Let me start again. Hi, how was it?" 

What was with the questioning, did himself and his wife have some kind of bet on. 

I gave a one shouldered shrug, "meh, okay."

"Okay? Did you have fun?" 

"It was enjoyable, and yes thank you, I had fun." 

It was more entertaining to see him try to unravel my answers. Frown creasing over brow. 

Jason quirked an eyebrow, "YOU had fun...Is Henry still intact?

"Mostly," my response made him laugh. He knew full well that I could be a bit prickly by times, possibly argumentative. But miraculously none of the above presented over a short luncheon,"don't worry I behaved."

The Haitian pondered thoughtfully, "as in normal person behave, or Lia's version?"

"Oh haha," I stuck a tongue out at him crossing my arms confrontationally, "seriously you're not gonna ask how he conducted himself at all are you? Maybe Henry was a complete nightmare."

Jason looked penseful for a moment, "nah, he's a good guy."

"Now that's just insulting, straight up insinuating that I'm anything less than angelic," I choked at his smirked expression.

"You're not, you're a bad influence on Lisa, and you know it."

We influenced each other alright. Only because we were so much alike in a couple of free spirited aspects of life. But hey, what's living without a bit of spice. 

"Touche, on that happy note I bid you adieu sir," turning on my heel to walk away with a falsely offended air.

"Is he broken in on the dating scene?" he called playfully,"you haven't sent him further into hiding?"

"Oh he's broken alright," I joked back. 

Although almost ninety nine percent not by me at all. He'd seen more than a couple of assets to propel him back out into the foray of intimate life. Whether relationship or not. 

All it took was a fine young thing with a smoking body, to remind you of the better things in life. I'm sure our lovely waitress had left far more than a passing impression on the strapping man. 

He was too unknown to me for any bitterness to present itself. Sure my heart had fluttered a bit and warmed at having the company of such a gentleman around, but such was life. Easy come, easy go. 

This impromptu meeting would be something I gossiped about to Helen over a glass or two of Vino as we discussed the abismal shambles of my love life. It was a topic we'd come to every now and again when her husband was being particularly 'annoying' and we'd inevitably end up on a 'what is it with men rant'. 

Well this would give us something new to chew over. Although I would leave out said man's name for sanity sake.

I ducked quickly out of earshot and safely into my trailer to break down how today was panning out.

****

"Back so soon," Jason cheered. I could hear him from inside my trailer. 

There was a nervous chuckle, "ah yes."

"Couldn't stay away," the Hawaiian taunted. But I couldn't concentrate. My ears were thundering with the fire of a thousand wasps. That was Henry. He was back. Why? 

"Though I'd return this."

This? What was this? I dared a glance out of the side window. Hell in high water, my scarf. I could have sworn it was looped over my handbag. I glanced quickly at the thing lying sidelong zip gaping on the sofa. Nope. The colorful necktie was nowhere to be seen. 

Don't be stupid Liani, I cursed, after just seeing it in Henry's hand. It couldn't possibly be two places at once. 

No, no, no, no!! I was in the garb of Ancient. Gussied up and ready to shoot a death scene. Veins of purple grey had been etched across my skin specifically by hair and makeup less than 15 minutes ago. 

"Think she's just gone to begin shooting, "Jason responded uncertainly. There had been a hive of activity around the trailer. 

One of my wardrobe friends had popped her head in practically buzzing to ask questions but stopped short when she saw the trio from hair and makeup working away. 

Thankfully she had made pretense of needing clarification over a particular darting method for skirts. 

Giving me the squinted eyes of intrigue. We'd have our 'proper' discussion when less ears were about. 

Currently Leah was with me, we had just about ran through our lines when the men's voices had permeated the air. 

I could feel her join me at the small window. Dress crinkling against my long billowy coat, as we jostled a little for space. At least we were hidden behind light curtains and partially frosted glass. 

"Is that… ?" her eyes opened wide turning to me, peppermint breath breezing across my skin, "why does Superman have your scarf?"

I could feel myself coloring even under the heavy stage makeup. Praying to every Deity on heaven and earth that it remained masked. 

"Because I am a clumsy fool," I mouthed. Listening to Jason's next statement. 

"I'll give it to her when I catch her buddy."

Henry shifted his footing, "it's alright. I don't mind waiting."

"Could be hours,"Jason mused a hint of a smile toying at the corner of his mouth. 

Henry shrugged, "I'm patient you know me, besides I thought we could have a chat… unless you're going on set now yourself?"

The Haitian shook his head,"not yet man, I'd like that. Been too long since our last catch up. You can start with telling me how brunch went."

"Besides being pretentious, you know I don't do 'Brunch', " he confessed chuckling. 

"Yeah, besides that.. " Momoa prodded. 

Crap in crud bucket. 

Leah's face jerked around to face me, "is that who you were lunching with Henry Cavil? How do you know him?"

I nodded pursing lips in Jason's direction. My answer was distracted, "he's one of Jason's friends, I just met him today."

Momoa was a crafty one, I'd caught his glance to the trailer window. Even though we couldn't be seen watching them I knew our shadowed outlines were somewhere on that glass. A telltale sign that he'd noticed. 

Henry rasped a hand back through his hair. It was a move I was fast becoming aware of. He was not comfortable with this. Jason crossed his arms giving a quick glance back up towards myself and Leah. 

"Brunch. It was... we had a good time," the broken statement from Henry made me cringe again. 

Oh hell no, this was not the way he'd weedle out answers. I'd kept Schtum so harass Henry. 

I turned, giving Leah a little smile, "Would you excuse me for a minute?"

She nodded grinning back, "sure. Hey, we're needed on set in five. I think I'll head on down there too."

Gesturing to acknowledge Leah's answer I let her take the lead, trying to compose myself before following her out. 

Ms Pipes looked the epitome of beauty as always, her honey chestnut waves bouncing with each step down to Terra firma. 

She was meant to be the poised one in today's scenes. Camille had been taken over by Dahlia and the woman oozed confidence. 

Ali, my Ancient character however was teetering on death as she'd attempted to get back her stolen power. Physically becoming drained and faded as Camille's power grew. 

They were waged in an internal battle.

Ali was angry, hurt and bitter. I had to hold onto that, the scenes with Camille demanded such. 

Myself and Leah had been in character pacing ourselves and getting appropriate levels of chemistry to bounce in an easy flow between us. 

This…interruption. And Henry's appearance had yanked me by the ribs back out of it. 

I was not a professional to this craft, and fought daily to channel Alicia. I put a little bit of myself into her portrayal, which was kept as a closest guarded personal secret. I felt a tie to the character that endeared her to me. But conflict had always been a downfall. Liking to avoid confrontation as much as I could. 

Acting had never once entered my orbit, being a behind the scenes person. My only forays were running lines should anyone be in need of a pacer. Curse my curiously on that front!

But somehow Julie had seen something she liked and here I was. 

There was always doubt eating away at my conscience that any blip I made would let her down. Let them down, the true professionals on the show. A novice should not hinder their craft. 

I had help in the form of Jason, Leah and the main anti hero Joseph! Slowly but surely learning bits that would make certain I could fluff my way through scenes.

Chunking down the metal steps I took one last quick glance at the dog eared page. 

Trying to retain my opening line of the scene, 'I see you for what you really are, a scourge on this family.'

Willing the guise as Ali to come back. She had fire, sass and a meanness around her. A singular vision between wrong and right. 

I skirted over her more vulnerable aspects. Needing that zest right now. 

"You're in luck," Jason piped up, "here she is now."

Henry turned around sharply, those impossible blues meeting my face. Taking the wind from me. How could eyes alone do that? It was unsettling to say the least. 

His expression was a sight. As I imagined so was I. All dead fleshed and wild looking.

I swallowed thickly past the sudden drying of my throat.

"Hey," he greeted, attempting to hide a smile, "I only left a few minutes ago… what eh, what happened?"

"This," I stated, "is the after effects of lunching with a succubus."

"Succubus?"

"Yes. I always knew there was something rather Dorian Grey going on with you. Now I know for sure."

His smile was a full one of pearly whites. Which gut wrenchingly made him even more handsome. Dammit. I was trying so damn hard not to get drawn in. I didn't want to like him. Not in that way. The one that stalled hearts and stole composure. No siree bob, that could not be permitted to happen.

Jason moved, tilting his head, "Dorian Grey is he… "

"Don't," I warned, pointing an index finger at him. He was going to make some super awkward joke about 50 Shades. I could feel it vibrating off him. 

It would be something I'd find hilarious but current company included, it may go down like a wet floundering fish. 

"But with the chains and whi.. "

"Jason!" Christ that man, "Wrong. Grey. Okay."

Punctuating every word. He needed to drop this. My eyes flashed with warning that he took as a dare. Fire shot back from green orbs. 

Henry had his face partially hidden behind the balled fist of his right hand. His shoulders moved minutely. Eyes crinkled. Men, seriously what was with them by times.

"Are you laughing at me?" I queried, turning my gaze to him. 

Leah could barely contain her mirth, biting back a giggle. 

She let a quick, "uh oh, I'll see you on set, bye guys."

Watching as my line companion walked away. Her head ducked momentarily she too saw the funny side to the whole conversation. I'd never hear the end of it. I knew Leah would keep quiet about the whole scenario...but Jason. He was an unchecked variable that could swing either way.

I wished that I was strolling with Leah and not trapped here in this conversation. Taking long sure strides in heels that I would topple over if I wore them myself.

Henry cleared his throat, still trying to regain composure, "you dropped this."

Momoa had moved closer mulling aloud, "so who is Dorian exactly?"

And there went Henry again. 

I swiveled orbs to his face, they were as bad as each other. Honestly. 

"Well, a bit of a vampire, immortality wise, but without the blood sucking," turning to Henry, "Not a word."

"He makes a deal with the devil, to retain his youth," Henry clarified, smirking.

Oh so that was his play. I made a mental note. All was not sugar and roses with this guy, there was a hint of spice too.

"Kinky," Jason agreed. 

"Very." 

"And how did it work, she devil right?"Jason was settling in for the long haul.

Green eyes crinkled with intrigue. I'll throttle him. Sure I'd need to grab a step stool to get high enough, but it was achievable. If he didn't run in the meantime whilst one was located.

"Please, Don't… do not encourage him," I argued, eyeballing Henry.

He had that endearing quality that would be construed as mischievous, for nothing he did held malice behind it.

"Give him a break, he's bringing you your scarf," Momoa piped up in defence.

Ignoring the fact that he stuck to bro code, the men ganging up as a team. 

Confusion was etched into my brow. At which point did it plummet to ground? Had it become windswept or tugged free in crowds as we passed? I certainly didn't notice it when I'd last clapped eyes on Henry before entering the studio fully, its bright colouration would have been visible on stone grey sidewalk.

"It was in the restaurant, think it fell from your bag."

"Restaurant?"

"Yes I went back.."

Ah….the cogs fell into place. Something must have registered in my expression as he rushed through an explanation.

"No. Now hang on. I forgot my card in all the.. Eh, you know. I just walked out without it. Didn't realise until I was about to get in my car. When I went back it turns out this was there too. So it's kind of lucky in a way.. "

"Uh huh," I eyeballed him unmoving as he continued digging. 

"Our eh waitress, lovely lady. You remember her right? Well she had kept them aside."

Lovely now was she? Of course she had. Perchance to meet said patron again, I would wager. 

I smiled, "that was fortunate. Thank you."

Plucking the fabric at one of its free hanging corners. Giving it a small tug to release it from his grasp. Only for the man in question to tighten his fingers at the very last moment. Preventing it's full escape. 

It shocked me, but not as much as the small step he took forward following the materials tightrope line between us. My head became abuzz with swarms. What on earth was he doing? 

Henry was far enough away to not invade personal space. A descent two footfalls away at least, yet air left my lungs as if I'd been crushed by invisible forces. 

"Would you perhaps consider a trade?" he'd dropped his deep voice to a lower murmur. 

If I wasn't mistaken there was a hint of uncertainty behind his crystal eyes.

What would he possibly need to be unsure of? 

This man was used to being in front of thousands, no millions with his face plastered to billboards the world over. However right now he was almost verging on shy, like he did not really want anyone to hear what we were discussing. Not even our mutual friend Jason.

"Trade? My own scarf," it was pure insanity, forcing my exhaled response. 

Yet intrigue had me piqued nonetheless. And an almost girlish dash of butterflies dipped deep into my ribs. 

"Absolutely, one retrieved garment. Which I haven't quite relinquished yet for your number," even though he couldn't fully keep eye contact as he responded I felt like he could sense the surprise flying off me. 

"You're serious?"...my number...he could easily have asked Jason. 

The Hawaiian moved just out of eyeline somewhere over my left shoulder. His stare bored into my back. He was attempting to hear our voices which had lowered further still. Gulping past the escaping nerves dancing in my veins. 

I didn't want to look at Momoa, not even for a second. Was this some kind of joke? Maybe I was being punked, half expecting Ashton to leap out in hysterics. And a camera crew lenses glaring in the reflective sunlight to become suddenly apparent. Boom mike in the distance.

Nope, nothing. Henry's orbs finally met mine, "I am. That is, if you'd like to of course."

He fished a slim cell out of his trouser pocket. Unlocking the lit screen I watched him get the details he needed before finally letting drop the hold he had on my wayward scarf. Turning the mobile for me to take it from him also. 

Hell, my throat was drier than the outback. After a moment's memory blank I took it and keyed in my digits. Passing it back to him. Careful not to make contact with his skin. It'd done horrendous things to my body just holding onto a fabric covered elbow. Best not have any further brushes. Lord no.

There was a lack of crash carts on the set should I spasm into involuntary cardiac arrest. 

"Thank you Liani," he mouthed. Color tipping his ears. Why hadn't I noticed that before?

"There you are!" Dominic called, rushing over to us headset askew, "we need you for Rousseau's."

"Oh god, sorry yes I'm coming," I practically dashed off, giving a smiled goodbye. That I hoped was not filled with the apprehension I felt since meeting him. Catching up to our assistant directors' strides towards the set. 

Dom was one of those who worked best walking and talking, "we have Leah in situ, Ali needs to come in from the right. Marker three.."

He was pointing a biro towards rigging and I knew I needed to pay ample attention, for safety's sake. I'd only been harnessed into the *belt* twice and was still quite a novice as to getting my balance correct. My character had to of course be a witch. Bounding from ridiculous heights, or hovering mid air.

Everything was shoved aside business mode kicking in, "still glass two that I grab."

Lara the fight scene choreographer had joined us, nodding vigorously.

"Leah has a pack fitted to her left," she advised pointing to her own rib cage, just under here, "try to aim for there okay?"

"Will do," I agreed, smiling at Leah who was giving the thumbs up.

"Wind machine will be going so don't be too fussed if you're a little off kay?" she added, flipping down her mike.

I eyeballed the row of bottles, mentally reminding myself that the rest were heavier made to knock but not smash- resin based, which our prop master advised would work best. 

Seeing as Alicia was supposed to be able to create minimal destruction in the Witch heightened state. Apparently she could decide which of the containers would become weapons and which- under her precise spellwork would never splinter apart. Only one was a breakable prop. That much lighter than all the others. But deceptively similar in appearance. I didn't want to leave a co-star needing stitches or worse.

"Yea we'll be able to add effects in post," he paused, clipboard in hand, "Susans on hand for the pyrotechnics if needed."

Ah yes the fire, I'd almost forgotten about that aspect.

As if more was needed to the scene, go big or go home. Camille battled back with her own retribution and shot a projectile of flames at her attacker.It was a full on scene which enabled us to shut the world off.

Myself and Leah gave each other a look, one that was a precursor to us both sliding into character. Two ladies vying for the attention of one Klaus Mikaelson. Each pretending not to care about the other, a tale as old as time immemorial.

Let the games begin.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been five days later when my phone buzzed into life.

The twins were arm wrestling over who would pack away an assortment of flavored waters we'd picked up from the health food store and snacks. I had completed our fortnightly shop while they were chatting and going through some after Match catch up with their teammates and peers.

The non perishables had been picked up earlier in the day, all that was left to grab was a trolley full of items that needed refrigerating. It was always difficult squeezing in necessities like grabbing groceries among the hustle of the day. And truth be told, this week had been a whirlwind.

I was glad that the boys weighed in to help pack away. It was one less chore to strike off the list. It was refreshing that there was no need to nag them, they were too engrossed in their happy bubble to mind anything menial. 

For this weekend they were with me. They would have to suffer their Moms take on relaxed weekend plans. Sadly most days were filled with activities. Last Saturday had seen us spend hours in a hardware shop. I was sampling swatches of colors for paint. We had compromised on getting them a new upgrade on habitat for their turtles. Going by the dimensions of their rooms. We narrowed it down to three suitable choices. Each wanted to get an enclosure drastically different from the other, which was a recent thing of late. The twin in them stamping their own mark to everything. 

I thought for a moment I'd lost them to the pet aisle, but the boys had turned up for the exciting part, as the clerk turned on his mixing machine. 

Those smaller aspects I could just about manage to juggle with kids in tow leaving the larger tasks for free weekends. Viewings and crushing boots to tarmac furniture wise. The knitty gritty of property buying. I'd lost the last building to a power couple, praying daily that this time was more successful. Two of the interested parties had backed out leaving the market open for me to continue where they dropped out. Tip wood this was it. Simon has bought me out of my half of the family home we once shared. The money squirreled away and added to each week. 

Dylan and Ryder would be away from Friday. Seeing as Simon had them once a month. Admittedly it was something he had to be strongarmed into. Marriage was not for him, and by his own self admission neither was being a parent. 

Well that was just tough, he should have thought of that before starting a family. It'd been a joint decision after all. It had appealed to him at the time, seeing as his friends already had babies. More fool us, jumping onto the bandwagon. As much as he hated to admit it, it had been way too soon. We were young and still learning what it was like to be functioning adults, let alone a proper married couple. 

There were some things you couldn't up and walk away from, children ranked number one. 

The contract he'd swore to with me, I was absolutely willing to let him break. But he would never be off the hook for the two lives he helped bring into the world. 

Their relationship with him was tenuous at best. As children they were easily distracted with shiny things, but the willful young men stood in the kitchen posed an entirely new challenge. Both in wits and intelligence, during our brief exchanges as he's dropped them back, Simon would heave a tired relief when saying goodbye. 

No doubt they gave him the runaround. As was the way with adolescents, even more so with twins who were on similar wavelength to one another. 

Right now they were playful, their banter light but fueled by testosterone. Ribbing and messing with each other as only siblings could. 

I smiled, at least their camaraderie remained unchanged as the years flew past. My young school kids were now young men. Smells of deodorant and aftershave replaced soap and baby powder. 

They were using a conveyor belt method of passing things out from our long life bags to each other. Cupboards getting suitably stocked for another spin of the wheel. Breakfasts, packed lunches, dinner, snacks. Repeat. 

Periodically stopping to pick out another tidbit from a colorful cardboard box. They dismantled the day. Chatting animatedly about school, girls, sport and their friends. 

Apparently a long standing disagreement between Ted and Bill, classmates of Dylan and Ryder had run its course. Petered out due to lack of flames. 

Dylan was the older of the two, more gangly than his brother. He was taller by about half an inch and currently sported one of those close bladed fade hairstyles. Tight around his ears and back of his head with a mop of waves that he styled with gel into a sleek pompadour. 

Meanwhile Ryder had grown out his tight cropped style to a more tousled surfer length. It suited his stature as slightly broader than Dylan. Their features were similar, even though the boys weren't identical no one could mistake that they were related. They had my eyes but their fathers strong jaw and nose. A truly remarkable pair. 

The vibration from my cell broke any more observation, as its basketballed against our Formica countertop. 

I swiped it lazily, who could this be? 

Unknown number, which only meant one of very few people. Either our duo of solicitors or the broker. 

"Guys give me a minute okay," I mouthed heading to the landing.

It was the most soundproof part of the two bedroom apartment we all shared. We had just come in from Ryder's Friday evening football match and they were both buzzing with the game. 

Even though the final score ended up as a draw, it didn't dampen their spirits. Their school was five points up in the Inter city league with two matches left to be played. They were cautiously optimistic for the first cup win in three years. 

We'd stopped for our customary Thank Gravy Its Friday weekend treat. This time from one of our local merchants, who used coconut oil instead of more artery clogging substitutes. They had chomped down on said food in the car home, only doggy bag remnants were left. That was teens for you. More than happy to flake out and play a couple of computer games before hitting the proverbial haystack.

"Hello," I answered hoping that neither twin would interrupt at a pivotal moment when either deeds or insurance were being discussed. 

Dylan had done that days ago, querying some complex formulae equation, which drowned out important information on a certain aspect to the building that needed to be kept 'historically' intact and unchanged. 

Which had been the grandiose chimney structure. An eye-catching centerpiece with carved inlay along the mantle. Its marble surround fanned around it in a rich mix of charcoal and cobalt. Something I'd admired on first viewing the property. Not a part i would have hoped to remove in my wildest dreams, it was perfect!

Getting my brain geared up, ramping for information overload. Brokers and solicitors had an uncanny way of making one feel like a fish lost among tsunami waves. 

"Good evening Liani. Is it a bad time?" a deep timbre came from the receiver, sending goose tingles over my vertebrae.

I double glanced at the screen in disbelief he actually called!

Possibly from his agents phone, or god knows where, but it was the unmistakable twang of a certain Mr Cavill. Almost smothering myself with boulders of anxiety ridden excitement. 

"Hello are you there?"

"Yes, sorry. I just wasn't expecting to hear from you, I was actually waiting on another call," spluttering over myself. All knees and elbows.

My veins were dancing around wildly. Even the flickering landing light seemed affected. Brushing that away as coincidental, it had a habit of doing that when something in the kitchen is plugged in. Wavering for a few seconds before leveling out. 

"Another call," he queried lightly, "anyone I know?"

"Matt!! Oh I sure hope not!" it flew out choked before I could catch myself. 

That guy knew every paragraph of property law inside out. His blonde haired, blue-eyed, buttoned up collar appearance was always impeccable. Matt Olsen was every Princesses' Charming in physical attributes. If you could get past all that smarmy sweet talk of his, he may have been suitable for a passing fancy. The complete epitome of tie wearing, cheeky Businessman type. 

But to me he was chalky, and his comments often held tendrils of someone dubious. He struck me as potentially two faced, having slipped up a couple of times during our conversations. More than insinuating on other buyers and their lack of direction. Matt didn't have much compassion for those who wavered with indecision. A cut to the chase kind of man.

That just didn’t sit well with me, thinking rather naively that people skills and empathy were needed for such a career choice.

Which made me reserved with Matt. Watching every other word, keeping my cards closely guarded the less he knew on a personal level the better.

"Ah," Henry responded, there was a notable pause before he continued,"I won't keep you long. Seeing as you're busy."

Busy? Sure, but not so hectic I couldn't spare a few minutes. Stomach suddenly felt leaden. Hell! I'd said something superbly wrong. 

Face-palming! Man's name, I'd said another man's name...Lord you imbecile.

Gritting teeth taking a deep breath, I chastised myself internally.

'Suck it up buttercup.'

Keep going forward damage already done, no need to dig deeper. It was painfully obvious how out of sync I'd become with reality, filters had to be used on blabbering mouth. Boundaries established with certain people. Especially new acquaintances lest they get entirely the wrong idea. 

Trying to sound nonplussed, forcing my lips to form words, "I've got a minute. How have you been?"

"Great! Rushed off my feet, but can't complain. And you?"

Taking a beat to formulate thoughts I inhaled. Then the door opened. 

"Hey Mom, can we do up some popcorn?" it was Dylan, bang on cue.

I was momentarily taken aback, they'd just eaten, these bottomless pits of mine. 

"Sure, could you give me a second I'm on the phone." One minute? I hadn't even been away for two sentences!

"Mmmmnnn, okay thanks" he looked set to close the door, "we got the butter kind?"

"On the second shelf," I was already distracted. 

Knowing we were being overheard on the line. I pointed for Dylan to go into the other room. He sloped off slowly smiling, clicking the door behind him. 

"Sorry about that," I leaned back against the wall. Running fingers idly over the risen patterned design of leaves. 

Henry chuckled, "that's quite alright."

"You know how we got plenty of fruit," this time it was Ryder, head half poking from the doorway. Eyes pleading with his roundabout softly softly way of questioning, "well, if I do the cutting, are we okay for smoothies Mom?"

Oh my lord! We could go for hours in silence with the background sounds of the television. But as soon as this phone rang, it became grand central station. 

I swore they did it on purpose, some kind of Jedi Twin mind melt! Completely forgetting as their Mother it was my god given right to embarrass them. 

Yes, they would be treated to Karma when the time came. But for now peace was needed and a breath of silence. 

"Sure, sure just use the red knife please," I agreed, shooing him away one handedly. But no sooner had the words left me than the doorbell rang. Fan-bloody-tastic! "I'll have to rain check this conversation for now, I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry I'll text you during the week, if that's alright?"

"That's fine," I battled with racing emotions. It was only a message after all, I could manage not to fluff that up. 

"Real quick, would you like to get some dinner next Thursday?"

I slowed my hand on lock, eye inches from the peephole. It was Helen. Dinner? 

"Thursday? Could we make it later in the week?" uh oh, time to chance my arm. I'd be on set from five, shooting an early morning scene. 

"Absolutely, I could rejig things for Saturday? Does that work," the smile easily heard in his tone. 

I'd fully opened the door and Helen passed with her arms full. Two heavy cardboard boxes with a folder balanced on top.

I shot her a puzzled look. We were meant to catch up, and talk about her studies. It looked like she'd brought the whole semester with her. 

"Saturday's great. That would be nice, thank you," cool, my tone was oddly level.

Thank God cell phones couldn't pick up drum-beats, or heart palpitations would have been rumba dancing across the void between us. 

"Hey, sweetie," she greeted, "so what's Saturday?"

"Dinner," I gave her a shushing gesture, which made my friend grin. 

"Oh do you need me to sit?" she piped up making a questioning face. Eyes squinting inquisitively. 

'Shhh,' covering the receiver end of the line, trying to mask Helen's continued querying from inquisitive ears. Not quite able to grasp who was worse in this given moment. She cocked a hip out grinning in a 'ready-to-make-trouble' way. Distracting things further still. 

"Perfect," Henry continued, undeterred by the hive of interruptions.

"Sorry I'm going to have to dash, we'll talk during the week,"excusing myself. 

Socially I was being rude on multi levels. 

"I look forward to it. Goodnight Liani, sleep well."

"You too..."

Where was the thesaurus of vocabulary I possessed? For only two words to squeeze out. This was hardly how worldly women responded to polite conversation. 

In so far as Sleep?? Was he kidding? Who could ever sleep after a call like that.

Henry's voice was sinful, even more so when projected right next to your ear. Like a whispered promise of deliciousness. 

I'd hung up not trusting myself to say anything else. Not banking on anyone in this apartment to behave. 

"So??" Helen prodded, "that sounded like a date. I didn't know you were seeing anyone?"

Physically shaking myself out of stupor, I realised I'd been staring at my phone.

My friend was excited. I had been on a couple of dates since the divorce but that was it. 

No hopes would be built. Life was a storm made to be weathered. I thrust the cell into my back pocket. 

Shrugging, "no date huni, dinner with a friend. So how've you been?"

"You want the fluffy version or gritty?" Helen asked offhandedly, as I took the top layer of boxes from her. Prodding open the kitchen door for us. 

"Gritty is always best," I joked back, she was juggling work and completing her thesis. 

Wonder Woman had nothing on her, when my friend set her mind to anything, the challenge was taken on head first. 

Nodding with a smirk Helen conceded, "you got it hun, will need some wine first believe me," she'd slowed abruptly, almost causing us to collide, "oh and don't think you're off the hook. I wanna hear all about this Non Date dinner."

Shaking my head I rolled my eyes, "okay maybe later."

There were some things you didn't discuss with your teenage kids around. This was one of them. 

Thankfully said twins began to cheer, "hey Auntie El!!"

The twins had never quite managed to get their mouths around the name Helen when they were young. Auntie El was a pet name that remained despite the years passing. 

They'd spotted her and moved to relieve her of the final box. It warmed me that they were so close to her. Seeing as we had known each other since we were 9, and had made the move to the States within months of each other. 

Rolling my eyes at the antics unfolding in the kitchen. Helen hugged them each tightly despite their squirmed protests that they were too old for cuddles. 

It was discerning to see my friend who wore her blond hair in ultra high pigtails throughout school dealing with teenage angst in its truest form. An aversion to anything 'Baby-ish'.

Where had all the years gone? 

She hadn't changed much physically over time. Her diamond shaped face got more defined. Cheekbones that anyone would kill for seemed to point down to her mouth. And Helen's eyes which were of the lightest shade of artic blue than I'd ever seen still shone with the mischief and liveliness. 

The same rebellious streak that often got us in sat front of the principal during High school. 

She wore a combination of jeans and boyfriend style oversized T-shirt with some scuffed Converse. Clearly she'd been up to her eyeballs in study. The casual attire one Helen loved lounging around in while she jotted notes and typed at the speed of light. 

Joining the noisy bunch immersed in the midst of the fresh smell of cut apples and bananas, I took over chopping fruit to finish blending said Smoothies. It was nice and cosy here. A real warmth coming from not only the furnace but the jovial chatter itself.

Ah family life, wouldn't change it for the world. Even though admittedly a partner would help ease the stresses I loved every second with the boys. Soon they too would spread their wings. God help us all when empty nest settled in!

Pushing any wayward emotions to the hidden vault in my head. That would be saved for later perusal usually in the quiet hours when sleep was elusive.

Moving with mindless precision around the kitchen. Caught with zoned out distraction I was surprised to find I'd completed the task at hand. The smoothies were done?!

It only registered when I glanced at the boy's glasses brimming with juice. When did that happen? 

I was glad that they were sorted, but Helen had sworn off anything blended for the time being after concluding her semi-ritual fortnight cleanse.

She'd turned green even looking at fruity concoctions.

"Can I get you anything hun?" I asked skirting past the cluttered countertop to open the fridge. 

"I'm good, grabbed something to eat at seven," she chirped, smiling at my automatic shift to hostess, "wouldn't say no to a coffee tho if one's going."

Already reaching for her mug where it sat on the second shelf of my prepacked cabinet. Before taking down my own, "sure thing, coming right up."

*****

Folding my feet up under me, I slumped into the mismatched couch.

Helen leaned over gesturing for me to hold the glass up. We were half way through a delicious bottle of Black Muscat. Light came from the almost mused TV and side lamp. Creating strange shadows all around us.

"So," she queried, as the bottle neck clinked softly on the lip of my glass, "tell me about Saturday?"

I was amazed that she remembered that snippet of conversation from earlier tonight. We had dissected her latest pages of notes from the 'Lucky' neon orange folder that had seen her through school to university.

Honestly the cardboard had seen better days. Taped and retaped at the seams. But it had survived finals, a degree and now faced masters at Helen's expert fingertips. Status gone from mere hold all to lucky mascot! She'd sworn off ever purchasing a new one for fear that her upward momentum would change. 

We had moved from dissecting her ongoing study, to gossiping about her husband and his recent hints at their anniversary. It was coming up to their eighth year of marriage and he had run out of ideas as to what to get her. Helen was being her usual vault like self. Wanting to see if he would pull out the stops and surprise her.

Poor Ron! She could be a bit cagey by times. It was one of her quirks. 

Last year he had planned a gorgeous weekend away in one of their favorite haunts. I made a mental note to email him the rose gold necklace she had her eye on for the past few months. Helen would love that coupled with a pampering massage in La Chapeau, seeing as this year neither of them would be able to get proper time off to get away. 

"Come on don't make me ask again," she prodded, filling her own glass. 

I pulled a cushion onto my lap relaxing further. Helen was non judgemental but I certainly didn't want her to get the wrong idea about this.

"It's just dinner with one of Jason's friends." 

The boys had gone to bed a few hours ago so it was safe terrain to cross now. I had checked on them earlier, each in their own room across the hall from each other. Dylan had earphones in listening to one of his podcasts and Ryder had fallen into a fast sleep shortly after putting his head down.

"Jason the gargantuan?" Helen smiled taking a long sip of red wine. She had nicknames for almost all of the people we worked with. 

I nodded, "yep, I met him last week. We went to brunch."

"What!? But you never do brunch!"

I laughed at her vexed expression, "or blind dates. I guess it was a two for one kinda day. It was all good though cos apparently he's opposed to both also, at least we were on the same page with that."

"Uh huh, quite the pair you make! I can just see it now, a couple of miserly humbugs moaning about the eccentricities of life!" Helen had never quite grasped my aversion to that aspect of the social and dating scene.

"Hey!" I nudged her with my foot playfully, "watch it or I could be forced to reevaluate our friendship."

"Nah you'd neva do that. No one gets you quite like me!" she joked sticking out her tongue, "c'mon dish with the good stuff. What's he look like? Oh and accent wise, it's gotta be strong! Hawaiian right?"

Here we go, dodge city population me. My friend was in full interrogation mode. 

"Tall, dark haired. And yes he has an accent 'ish', but nope definitely not Hawaiian sorry hun."

Not all of Jason's friends had the same heritage as he did. The man had buddies from all over the globe like I'd mentioned many before. Starting from when her eyes lit up finding out Momoa was working on set, she near on melted that day. But my friend was a sucker for his voice. Holding twangs that were unusual to the ear. 

Helen always had a thing for foreign men, it was one of the things that attracted her to her very Brazilian husband Ronaldo slash Ron. A man who challenged her on an intellectual level and a whole lot more in between. 

"That's a shame," she cooed disappointed, "did you guys hit it off? I mean, I'm assuming so, seeing as he asked you out again!" 

I spluttered out a query, "Again? It's hardly like there was any choice first time around. So Brunch doesn't really count. This was all Jason's doing, and Lisa no less. You know what he's like when he gets an idea into his head. Have you ever tried to argue with stubborn reasoning? It's not like either of us could refuse!" 

This would be the first one Henry has willingly wanted to spend time with me. Beforehand we'd been at the mercy of our friend and veritable strangers. 

"Pish posh!" she waved her fingers dismissively, frowning as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "of course you had a choice. There's always a way out. It's not like the world would stop spinning on its axis if either of you straight up said no to Jason. He's a big boy, he can manage being rebuked. Nope. You guys both wanted this on some level. Either subconsciously or listening to your gut and decided, 'what the hay!' lets go for it. So don't fob me off with all those ḥuṣpāh excuses! Really Liani, mono a mono did you gel?"

In full swing, Helen didn't hold back voicing her thoughts. It was why we remained friends for so long, that in your face honestly.

A warmth tingled over my skin setting solar plexus alive just recalling the impromptu outing Jason had organized. I'd really enjoyed myself for the first time in what felt like forever. Outside of the tight knit bunch of my boys, family and friends I'd actually dipped a toe into a wave of happiness. 

And it'd come completely out of the wide blue yonder. There had been a level of comfort underneath my jitterbug nerves. Henry and myself had chatted about all manner of trivial things and meshed together well enough. Helen was right in her synopses, brunch was just what the doctor ordered.

"Yes," I admitted, "we got on great, he is so easy to talk to. Intelligent, and quite reserved."

She snorted, twisting her body to sit cross-legged on the couch opposite me, "reserved?! Oh honey, no! You don't need that!"

Helen was joking but nonetheless, "why not, what's wrong with being a bit on the quiet side?"

"Eh You," she giggled pointing her index finger merrily at me, "you are not exactly rainbows and innocence. Will he be able to handle it?"

My smile was a lazy one. We had both been a bit rebellious in our younger years. Ron had calmed her down a little over time, but then the twins had a similar effect. Was hard to be an outside the box livewire when you had children depending on you for stability.

"I'm sure he'll manage. Anyway we'd more of a friend kinda vibe than anything else."

Her eyebrows arched, "do you find him attractive?"

"Insanely," I admitted, she would see straight through me otherwise. 

"So what's stopping you from maybe expecting more?" Helen had her hands on her lap, both wrapped around the stem of her glass. 

"Chemistry, zippo. No point in pushing if it doesn't feel right. No matter what he looks like."

Case in point my Ex husband Simon, who was a lot better in appearance than on paper. And he was handsome, truly. Even though we were separated I appreciated how he continued to age well. Slight greys flicking through his once auburn hair. Admittedly now it was more or less a passing glance than love struck teenagers. 

I could tell over time our sons would look good if they took after him.

Nope Simon had definitely made a lasting impression on my choices since our divorce. This was absolutely one aspect he'd changed. Never take anything at face value, underneath could be dry rot. 

Once bitten, traveling the same pathway would be a fools downfall

She nodded taking a sip of her drink, "you're right. Sorry it didn't work out this time. Hey, if you're looking to be set up Ron has a brother who's single."

"Helen we've had this conversation, Michael is like six years younger than us, I already have two kids I'm not looking to babysit!"

She launched a throw cushion at me, "oooooohhh, picky much."

"Eh yeah! Would you have me any other way?"

Helen chuckled, shaking her head. It was the last we spoke on the matter before launching full steam into another of our favourite topics, what we were planning for our next proper girls night out.

************

Saturday soon arrived amidst the hectic to and fro of work slash family life. The boys were happily off visiting their Dad so I could concentrate on getting ready for the evening.

After dropping a quick text to Henry earlier in the week, I had some idea what the dress code was for our outing. Casual. Which was good in itself, for how was one to dress to impress any Hollywood big league.

This was a safe zone. And as I'd said to Helen expectations were low. We seemed to have hit it off as acquaintances. While the jet setter was visiting the States he probably had a rich mix of company to choose from, it was eye opening that he managed to squeeze in time for me at all. 

Still, instead of sticking to my usual plans when the kids were away (work, work and more work!) This posed a welcome distraction from the norm.

Fresh from the shower it was with mindless distraction that I donned the clothes laid on my cabinet.

It was situated at the corner of our living come dining room. The boys each had a room of their own, being at an age where they valued their privacy above all else. My room was a focal point right in the midst of everything. Most of my belongings were still in boxes since the move to the flat. I had clothes and items that would not fit in here since moving out from our four bedroom family home. I didn't begrudge Simon keeping the place. It held too many memories that I'd rather forget. 

Nope this suited me. My bed was virtually non existent. Case in point the sofa. Which looking at it none would know it was where is spent every night. Tastefully hidden under a luxurious throw was a pull out futon. Comfortable but hardly the same as the double I'd left behind. 

Moving to the full length mirror at the side of the living room I grabbed a brush. Thankful that for now I didn't have to worry about knocking elbows with the boys. We were usually tousling for space in the reflective glass before ducking out the front door to tackle the day. It was odd when they were away. The silence seemed too quiet and days stretching endlessly free. Grabbing my phone I put on some music to fill the void. 

Bon Jovi pervaded the air, my usual go to for a bit of uplifting emotions. Drawing me out of myself. Excitement for tonight was being overpowered by wondering how the twins were getting on. We'd touch base later by text but still my mind lingered on them.

Taking the front side bangs of chestnut hair, I loosely braided a fishtail. Opting to tie it along with the rest of my tresses into a messy knotted bun. Once out of sight, I moisturized my face giving it that natural glow that came with lotion. Applying a hint of color to my lids and pop of mascara I decided to leave off in anything else. 

Make up had never really been my thing. The rosy tinted color on cheeks was from being in the sun cheering the boys on from the bleachers. Sallow skin had it's benefit of not needing much added to it. Besides the fact that foundations never seemed to match up regardless of how many brands and tints I tried. It was pot luck if I managed to be matched to one, the coverage lasting a few weeks at a push before it became redundant due to our good friend Mr Sun. 

Taking a little risk I had teamed up some skinny high waisted denim jeans with a cross strapped chemise and ankle boots. Throwing on a knee length cute cardigan on top to complete the look. It was a combo I'd choose to go out places with Helen if we were bar crawling or transitioning from shopping to evening meal. 

Grabbing a clutch purse to throw a few little bits inside. Lip gloss, tissue and small perfume alongside phone, keys and cards. Checked and done. That's all I really ever carried even when out with my friends. I'd never been one for reapplying cosmetics, the only thing I kept in hand was lip gloss being prone to needing it at various stages throughout the day. 

Left with enough time to spare there was one thing left to do. Dutch courage. The kitchen beckoned. 

When my intercom finally buzzed to life I had just finished drinking a G'N'T. Curious I went to check the window in the corner of the living room. Seeing the welcome glow of flickering sun yellow taxi lighting up a dark town car. Oh good, I wouldn't be on my own if wine was on the cards later. 

As soon as I locked the door, a chill met me. The day had turned from humid to early evening cool. Being on the cusp of summertime, scents of flowers in bloom whispered through the smells of my neighbours cooking. A rich mix of spices. My stomach grumbled in protest, food high on its agenda. 

On the right of our apartment there was a Jamaican family and the remaining three flats on my left were related, cousins that had moved together from Mexico to study and work in the city. 

Being a friendly bunch we had exchanged dishes and recipes. Truth be told the spicier the better. Escovitch fish being my favourite, much to Gabrielle's surprise. We had become quite fond of each other ever since I'd moved in, although I had more than a sneaking suspicion that this was because she had a spot for Single Moms, being one herself. 

Walking down the steps from the apartment to the front door I almost dropped dead in my tracks. 

'Oh Lord.'

What was he doing there.. 

I scuttled back sharply like a crab caught in sight of net. Expecting to meet concrete I startled myself twofold. Knocking into a body moving forward down the stairs as I blindly ascended. 

"Sorry," it was exclaimed in a gasp. I was being insane. Startling both myself and whoever I'd careered into. Our flats worked on an unspoken rule. A strict left hand/right policy. Going by the way the rails were positioned, those going upstairs stuck to the right, those descending were on the left. 

In my sudden panic induced retreat it'd clean left my head. 

"Liani I thought dat be you!" Gabrielle's voice thrilled. 

I cursed our timing, bumping into my friend on any other day would have been fantastic. 

But definitely not now, especially as frazzled nerves were brimming over. Control was one thing I had going for me, a coolness often misconstrued for detached. A facade that was plastered on or the world would both eat and spit me out in chunked pieces.

Gabrielle was dressed in her work uniform ready for a day at Nurses station. A long haul shift which came with a mixture of bizarre and tragic tales. 

"Lookin' gud girl what ya up to tonight?"

"Oh thank you, dinner," I bumbled by way of an explanation for the gibbering wreck she found before her. She was hoisting her satchel across her chest giving me a peek of Amber toned orbs that offset her complexion nicely. 

Gabrielle was stunning. A perfectly hour glassed shaped woman with gorgeous facial features to match. She had an energy about her that sucked you in whole to her rollercoaster world. Her gaze right right now was shrewd trying to disassemble my skittishness.

We'd always been on the level with each other. Together we'd been a force to be reckoned with when it came to a couple of rambunctious lads from the floor above us. They had made our lives a living nightmare with late night raves. When reporting them for noise pollution had gone nowhere matters were taken into our own hands. And tip wood, to date our last words with them seemed to have worked. 

"Saw dat man o' yours from da window, boys off dis weekend? "

Oh thank god, I breathed in a puff of relief. She meant Simon.

"Yes they're with him til tomorrow evening."

"Him not e'en get outta da car, you guys not talkin' again nah?"

And boy howdy she was right as always. 

"Not so much at the moment," I mumbled, "slight disagreement."

That was putting it lightly. Simon had gone off on one of his self righteous rants last we spoke. I was giving him a social wide berth, keeping communication to our parental duties. Nothing more.

How we'd ever lived together still dumbfounded me. Had I been blind to the condescending tone he took in relation to everything he deemed frivolous? For some reason extracurriculars were alien to the man.

I'd rather naively brought up creative writing, an evening course being put on by one of the local Universities. Something he shot down straight away. Apparently we were past the age of study and needed to get our heads out of the clouds. 

Well it was nothing to do with him. What I chose to do any snippets of free time I could gleam was entirely none of his business. Served me right for showing any form of optimism around him. Simon hated change. And it must have caused an old knee jerk reaction in him to put a lid on said plans. 

Even when we were shackled together by a piece of paper he couldn't have stopped me, what would possess him to bother trying now?

Gabrielle tutted, "still at least him around more dan most. Ya wan' me dare when he drop da kids?"

"No thanks hun, I can manage Simon."

She nodded folding her arms giving me a little nudge, "so dis dinner is ya goin anywhere special? cos dats some fancy perfume dat ya be wearin."

"Not certain, I'm sorta meeting a friend."

"Friend huh?" she grinned totally understanding the situation now, "an' what ya doin' stood here in da shadows?"

"Eh, Dutch courage?" I shrugged, gesturing to the wall behind me. 

Gabrielle squinted before moving down a step to my level. Giving a quick glance around the corner, her face brightened. 

Ducking back to our hidden vantage point, "oh, but he is fine, dat ya friend?"

I nodded sheepishly, "that's him."

"Dis some kinda date?" she whispered conspiratorially.

"No!" I exclaimed, blush heating my chest. 

"Y'are allowed ta y'know. Good on ya gettin' back out dare!"

"It's eh, it's just dinner really.... nothing more," I wrung my hands together tightly. 

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, "a'right but still now I've neva seen ya out an' with a man. An' dat dare ex o' yours always here with dat woman, nah. 'Ow longs it been?"

"Since divorce five years," I chuckled, "but who's counting!"

"Know 'im long? Dis friend?"

"Not long enough."

"But he looks pretty fine, well put togetha. Y'know real easy on da eye. He treat ya good?"

I nodded biting back a smile, "so far."

"Well if not, ya know wat ta do?" she edged closer with mock seriousness. 

"One upside the head," I joked back. 

"Dats righ' an' if needed two in da left eye!" she let a contented sigh, "Right so, ya gwan get out there an' enjoy ya 'friends' company." Gabrielle pointed an index finger at me playfully, "I gotta go ta work. Ya want me ta put him thru his paces?"

I shook my head in fright. Gabrielle was subtle like a brick to the skull, "no thanks Gabi it's alright he's a bit on the shy side."

She shot me a look over her shoulder, "big man like dat?! Ya sure? Well world takes all sorts I guess. Ya comin'?"

"I'll just be a minute."

"Kay, dare now knock 'im dead ya hear," she shrugged in a sassy way, giving a quick wink. 

"Absolutely," I grinned. Gabrielle left swinging the door open. I heard her continued bluster. 

"Gud e'enin! Ya lost Mister?"

"Ah, Hello good evening, no thank you I'm just waiting for someone," Henry's warm tone whispered over my spine like a caress. 

I could hear Gabrielle scuffing down the stone stairs to the street level, her voice trailing behind her, " loitering in dis neighborhood, ya best be careful."

"Thank you. Noted," he responded. 

'Damn it Gabi,' I breathed, face palming why'd she go and say that? 

I didn't want people to have the wrong impression of where we lived. This area wasn't bad at all, a bit run down in places building wise but hardly wrong side of the tracks. 

I counted to twenty before glancing around the corner. Henry was checking his wristwatch before delving hands into his trouser pocket. Another pep talk.

Make a move, quick before more commuters come down upon me. 

I strode down the last two steps to the landing with a feigned confidence. 

'Right here goes nothing.'

Henry looked gorgeous. For some reason his presence still shocked me. I really hadn't expected him to be stood out in the street like this waiting. Mistakenly presuming that he would be sitting in the car instead after buzzing to say he was here. 

Thankfully Gabrielle hadn't put frighteners into him.

No, here he remained, half leaning against the landing railing just outside the porch. He had his arms crossed. Eyes on the street below him. I could leisurely glance at his profile, which was insane. 

Hair twisted in natural soft waves towards the back of his head. His face relaxed in deep thought. Mouth gently smiling at whatever was on his mind. He was wearing a plaid checked buttoned down shirt belted into navy denim jeans. A light biscuit colored blazer completed his ensemble. 

I pushed open the glass door, "Hi. Sorry for taking so long."

When his face turned to acknowledge me it changed completely. Making self conscious nerves pinprick across my skin. 

What was that? 

His orbs had done no more than sweep my face, panning out. 

Mouth hanging open for a moment before speaking, "good evening Liani. Don't worry you're right on time."

Oh wow he smelt devine. Aftershave lingering on the air between us. And what would appear to be hints of Nivea. 

"Thank you for this," I answered gesturing to nothing in particular, "I wasn't expecting.... "

His lips lilted, "traditionally dinner, usually comes right after lunch. It's a natural progression."

Ah so that was his play to mess with me. 

"Very funny," I said shaking my head, "we haven't actually had lunch though have we?"

He smirked, "let's just pretend that we have. Brunch isn't really a thing is it, just a fancy word for early lunch?"

"That's a fair point, although many wouldn't actually agree with you," I goaded lightly, "there's a noted difference between the two, unless you're saying everyone has it wrong? And before you answer keep in mind you are a rather well known figurehead."

"Figurehead!" he chuckled, "well, I must admit I've never been called that before."

"And," I joked, "you'll never hear it again, trust me."

"She giveth and she taketh away," he feigned a look of hurt. Palm moving to rest on his chest as if mortally wounded. 

Backdropped as he was against the fast turning dark tree line and street around him. Glints of light hit his profile giving a midnight blue tint to his hair. I wondered what insane karmic force had brought him into my orbit. 

"That I do!" folding arms across my ribs to hide the fact that cold was settling in and making me begin to shiver. Should have worn a thicker cardi.

"Hmm methinks slaketh her hunger and fair maiden may be nicer."

I laughed, "highly doubtful, but you're welcome to try!"

Offering me his elbow, we descended the stairs. 

We had driven down town in the back of one of the rather nice old style taxi cars. Our driver had made small talk, and we had done little more than exchange pleasant greetings. 

"So," Henry admitted, the deepened timbre of his tone etched with under score of uncertainty, "this is going to be dinner with a difference." 

I slowed my walk a bit unsure, upon getting out of the Taxi a mildly familiar surrounding met me. We were downtown, in one of the parts of the city where buildings remained unchanged for decades. Their stone facades seemed out of place with more modern neon signed counterparts a street away. But I always had a secret love for the more historic structures.

Seeing as it was a pocket of space that I hadn't really frequented I was not one hundred percent which restaurant was located here. 

My attention was always on the roads and potentially hazardous traffic ahead. Which meant I had not got the chance of full inspection.

Where in the heck were we going? 

"Okay now I'm worried," the admittance was done in a joking tone. 

Trying to push any niggling doubt down. Jason had said that Henry only visited the States when he was working on a project. How familiar was he with the places one can or shouldn't go?

Although he was a huge expanse of man, if he wandered into one of those 'sketchy' haunts. Even his physique wouldn't do him much good. I was fairly certain that this was one of the quieter areas, but without proper clarity worry backed it's way across the furthermost panel of my mind.

Damnit, where was Ron when you needed him! My friend's husband had a wealth of knowledge especially seeing as his father had been on the force. 

"Still don't trust me huh?" Henry queried looking sheepish, as he strode slowly beside me. 

Hands in his trouser pocket. Truly Jason was bigger by far in height and general bulk. Yet did not have the level of gravitas that seemed to exude from Henry. 

Even his casual mannerisms held an air of masculine force. I was stalled by its presence for the atmosphere tore down a layer of my defenses. Used to putting up barbed wire and being on tight guard, Henry's mere company melted some of the wall. Breached a small gap which pulled through an emotion I thought vanished years ago, surety. 

The level that only came from companionship. It brought a mix of confident assurance, should the proverbial hit the fan, it would be weathered as equals. 

Which was weird to say the least even with the Momoas it'd taken a while to get to that stage. How could I feel even a modicum of that yet? 

"Reserving judgement," I corrected lightly, "it's not really the same thing." 

Henry turned at the mouth of an enormous old townhouse. Moving to place his hand on one of the golden levers of its chiseled, double doored entrance. It was a rather imposing building.

He turned to face me, "Jason may have let slip that this is your kind of thing."

"Did he now?" I asked, highly dubious. 

The Hawaiian had a habit of walking me into peculiar situations. Ascending the stairwell I lead the way under Henry's gentle instruction to go up to the first floor. Every step conscious of the way I moved, eyes were on me. I could feel the tingled hint of their presence. But then again that could also be chalked up to G'N'T on an empty stomach. 

There was an open door to the right, casting light into the hallway. It was then I saw him. A familiar balding head, that myself and Lisa were prone to pick dry with unending questions. 

"Gustavo!" I exclaimed upon seeing the chief. 

Stood in his own take on uniform. A relaxed stone wash of grey with pastel detailing which stood out far more than the usual dress whites. 

The countertops were heaving with a multitude of equipment and glorious rainbows of vegetables.

"Madame!!" he cheered, opening his arms to approach me, planting a kiss on each cheek, "it's been too long. Tell me 'ow did the Rendang work out?"

I clapped my hands together just remembering the delectable recipe he had given both myself and Lisa during our last meeting with him.

"Devine, like you wouldn't believe! The boys came back for seconds and Gabrielle well she has managed to squeeze it into her top 5 dishes to date. I only hope I did it justice, you are the master after all."

He beamed, "magnifique! See I knew you ladies would manage, and there you questioned Gustavo."

Henry moved minutely pulling me out of the animated chat I was having with our Chef. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Henry this is Gustavo, Chef allow me to introduce you to Henry."

His almost smokey eyes moved quickly to our companion.

"Ahhh 'Enry we spoke on the phone. I'm 'appy to meet you! Are you ready for a trip into culinary delights my friend?"

I held back a chuckle. Gustavo was always full of charm and bluster. Shaking hands with aplomb. Henry looked mildly startled not expecting the full on attention of the five foot 7 larger than life man to be fully unleashed upon him.

A whole host of expressions flew past his orbs in quick succession before composing himself to answer, "ah yes, thank you for having us at such short notice."

"But who could refuse such a face," Gustavo turned to me once more still with Henry's hand clasped tightly in his own, "Ms Liani he is, eh, pulling my leg no? Could I turn away one looking for inspiration in the kitchen?"

"No," I smiled, knowing full well it was a rhetorical query.

"No absolument, Gustavo never closes his doors! Come, come, let us begin!"

With a snap of fingers, he'd swerved into the mode of instructor. Straight to the chase. It had been the same when myself and Momoa's wife had attended his class. Gustavo had a love of food that none could dent! Anything else in between seemed trivial. Every layer of delectable flavor he put his hands to seemed endless with passionate love. 

Gustavo had two restaurants that were always heaving and another franchise in the pipeline. A real powerhouse of a man. 

He led Henry towards the countertop pointing out in quick succession ingredients. I smiled as the broad shouldered man glanced over to me to mouth a silent plea 'help.'

Smiling, I grabbed a couple of aprons and took my time in joining the pair of them at the waist high work surfaces.

"So chef what's on the menu for tonight," I prodded trying to get Gustavo's attention on Henry to weign. Which as with his love of food did.

"Ah Madame, I think you will like this traditional with a twist Coq au vin."

"Perfect," I mouthed trying not to grin at Henry's continued unease.

Gustavo had taken to explaining techniques in a flurry of broken english and french.

Once the Chef was done and had set us each to the task of prep work I dared to silently quiz Henry, who had retreated to the basins.

"Everything alright Mister C?"

He gave a lilted tight smile," absolutely."

He had half rolled up his sleeve cuffs and was in the process of washing his hands fully. The faucet a steady stream of warmth. I had to force myself not to linger on the movements of musculature on said dark haired forearms. And those hands! By heavens were they big and deft. One could lose themselves fantasizing about what such limbs were capable of. 

'Focus Liani,' I chastised inwardly.

"Hmmnn it seems like you are being very thorough with that wash. Could you perhaps not hog the sink?"

"My apologies, I wasn't aware that I was depriving you of the liberty."

I had a chance to properly look at his facial profile. Deadset as he was on clearing the last of bubbles from his skin. For a fleeting moment I wished I had a sketchpad on hand. Something to document this moment. There was a certain gentleness to an otherwise manly face. I couldn't pinpoint if it was the curve of his nose or the glint to his eye. 

I'd never been one for silhouettes yet was sucked into his. Forehead dipped to glorious slope of nose, and chin. That mouth though, I'd never seen a man with more perfect lips! Heat rose up my chest. 

A curl of charcoal hair was threatening to break free from the swept back style. It would soften a very angular face. 

"Uh huh," I muttered lowly, "I struggle to believe that you're blind to the time. Are you perchance stalling to avoid dicing those vegetables!"

His orbs met mine and a mix of weary joking passed his lips," it's not that, I think the Chef is rather full on, don't you?"

"Ah yes Gustavo has taken a fondness for you, I had noticed."

"Fondness?" he stuttered, "is that what this is?"

"I believe so. Now," I continued flicking out the apron that had left abandoned on the edge of work surface, "let's get you ready, would be a travesty to ruin those clothes. May I?"

"What are..." his question hung unfinished as I slowly scooted arms around his waist, bringing the strings across in a double wrap to tie at the back.

I tried my best to ignore the surge of electricity that buzzed between us. His cologne intertwined with heat of his body released on the air.

The sight rasped intake as my limbs came within hair's breadth of his. I was keenly aware of personal space, so avoided as best I could any full on contact. 

He cleared his throat, with one short curt shake of the head.

"Thank you, I would reciprocate, but it seems you are already ...suited."

"Shame," I teased shooing him away from the faucet tauntingly, "maybe next time."

With one last sparkling glance my way he moved back towards the bustling Chef. Picking up a thinly bladed knife to begin cutting under Gustavo's keen gaze.

There was a low playing mix of instrumental music lulling in the background as we continued in light bustle to set pots simmering and prep an accompanying starter. One which Gustavo had the foresight to practically complete before we had arrived, to save on some time.

Conversation was light and sporadic as we worked and chatted amongst ourselves, with the lively inclusion of the Chefs heartwarming tales of his family back home in Provence.

Gustavo was of mixed heritage as was his partner Eddy who myself and Lisa had the pleasure of meeting on our last evening here.

The shock came when our main was completed and Chef exclaimed that we follow him.

Henry nodded with a secretive smirk, gesturing that I should go ahead of him, "Ladies first."

I shot him a peculiar look which was met with an even bigger grin than before.

"What's this about?"

"I have no idea."

Highly doubtful given the fact that he was now at complete ease, contrary to how he had been thus far.

"You know I'm not overly fond of surprises," I mouthed to him as we walked down the short stonework corridor in Gustavo's wake.

"Really, and here I was taking you for a big risk taker" he muttered teasingly matching my quieted tone, "I am rather glad you're not armed this time though."

Minus handbag and Pepper Spray. How astute, still fire with fire had always been my go to. Little did he know that tonight I'd rather stupidly forgotten to pack it into the clutch.

But for some insane reason I didn't feel that usual tendril of fear. I'd always been cautious, what had I been thinking tonight. God Helen would kill me. It was part of our routine since taking those damn Self defense classes forever ago.

"Unarmed, shows how much you know!" I winked Henry's way, before looking back to our chef who'd stopped walking. 

Gustavo paused, opening up a mahogany door, leading us inside.

I could feel my whole demeanor change.

What met me was insane. 

A beautifully wide room. Real wood floors with a table nicely set up. The table cloth draped over it was of crimson red. All set out for dining. Windows basketed along one wall. Running from ceiling to floor.They were shaded with ornate lacework curtains.

Spot lighting came in the form of some eye catching wall sconces that matched old fashioned torches.

Two chairs sat on opposing sides of a cosy round table. The shine of a silver bucket barrel had a bottle neck poking out of it at a pleasing 70 degree angle. Nestled as it was amongst ice.

I hesitated, looking at Gustavo who was beaming with pride. 

"This is beautiful," I breathed, "you've outdone yourself as always."

"Merci, please make yourself at home," he gestured in a wide sweeping wave that encompassed the whole room before us. 

"At home... "

"Mai's qui Madame your dinner awaits."

My jaw slackened, this was supposed to be a dinner class was it not? Lisa and myself had split and brought our dishes home once taste tested. 

"Dinner? Here?" confusion made both men break into smiles. Although Henry's was more reserved than Gustavo's it was present. 

"Absolument! Everything has been arranged, please enjoy."

"Thank you, this is Wow, just amazing Chef," I took a tentative step into the room, basking in the full grandeur. It was warm and smelled faintly of White linen and Orcid. The scent not overpowering but comfortable and teasing on the sences.

"I'll take it from here, " I could hear Henry murmur behind me.

"But of course 'Enry, the starters will be cinq eh, five minutes."

"Merci," Henry's deep tone should not lend itself to the richness of French. 

This was completely unfair, was there anything he couldn't do? The word hit me like a jolt in the precise place it had no business that tender place between my ribs and gut. I could hear footsteps begin to backtrack echoing on stonework. 

We were alone. There was a noted change in atmosphere almost immediately. It was as if once Gustavo moved the space became charged with the entity that was Henry. 

Turning on my heel I faced him, "was this your doing?"

His lip curled at the edge, "guilty as charged."

"I'm sorry when I saw Gustavo I just presumed it was a class... And you did say that Jason mentioned previous excursions..."

His eyes crinkled at me stumbling all over trying to piece together what was going on. He delved one hand into its usual resting spot in his trouser pocket before uttering an explanation.

"I merely enquired about possible seating and Gustavo volunteered this place. He did say he usually holds his courses downtown but has a separate property that would be suitable to dine," his orbs which had been surveying our surroundings met mine. The deep denims as startling as always, "it would appear he went all out. You must have made a lasting impression."

"I'm certain it wasn't me," I chuckled, our Chef had another love that he placed right beside his cooking. His husband Eddy. 

"Don't sell yourself short. Shall we," he nodded to the table. 

We moved in silence towards the dining area, and I tried for the umpteenth time to mask my surprise as Henry pulled out my seat for me.

"Thank you, you really don't need to run around after me," I could feel heat rising up from my chest hoping it didn't breach my cheeks. Simpering teen I was not. "I can fend for myself you know!"

"Oh I'm aware," he chuckled, "still have the verbal claw marks to prove it."

Claw marks? About to retort I ended up smiling instead. His was playing again. 

"Well, let's hope that's all the backlash you get the nights still young," I taunted, giving my hands something to do, I moved the pristine silver embroidered fork minutely along the tablecloth. 

Henry who was still on his feet had moved to the bottle wrapping white cloth around it before leaning over to fill my glass. The liquid swirling hauntingly down into bubble softly along the edges. 

"Thank you."

He'd paused expectantly. I looked between him and the glass musing aloud, "I hope you don't wish me to drink alone?"

"Taste it, tell me what you think."

Sipping from the flute a rich burst of fruit hit my tongue, "oh that's delicious."

"Glad to hear it," he chuckled over his shoulder as he poured a glass for himself. Placing the bottle back in its icy nest. "I won't be a moment."

I watched as he turned away from the table. 

"Where are you off to?" smiling to myself as he halted midstep.

My god even in profile this man was the full package. What was I doing sitting down to a meal with him, it was surreal. I mean yes the brunch had been insane but this was taking it to another level. 

"Ah," he paused, "Gustavo and myself have an agreement."

"And that would be?" I folded hands into my lap expectantly. 

"Tonight I thought I may play server, seeing as our previous experience is one I don't wish to repeat. No interruptions, no staff. Just a quiet dinner."

Not knowing whether to be flattered or not. I remained on the fence. I mean yes we could talk freely, but was it really what he wanted or more so trying to make up for Brunch. 

One thing was for certain Jason knew the way to make people happy, and at least Henry foresight enough to speak with his friend. Resulting in tonight's surprise dinner. 

Biting back a grin I nodded, "that's kinda unfair is it not. I mean you got some eye candy to ogle, and I get what nada. Oh Mister C I must admit I'm rather dismayed."

His eyebrow rose, "dismayed. I may have a uniform squirreled away back there." 

He pointed a thumb towards the kitchen area. 

"Does it come with frills and an apron?" I joked watching his cheeks dimple slightly. 

"Ah I may have left that particular set at home."

"More's the pity, I suppose I'll have to take you as you are."

"Well it's either this or birthday suit, I'll give you a moment to decide," his parting quip had me choking on my drink.

Flaming mother of all things holy! I didn't really need an image like that seared on my mind the entire dinner.

"It's a bit chilly or doesn't that bother you?" I called.

He shrugged knowing fully I was at complete loss for words. 

"I tend to run on the hot side."

My eyebrow shot up 'hot', boy howdy. Then it hit him. Dawning light bulb bringing a line of confusion over his brow. It's like he couldn't believe the words that'd crossed his lips. His mouth hung ajar for a moment. Pulling eyes from where they'd wandered off to space to slowly meet mine.

"By which of course I meant temperature wise, nothing else. I'm not speaking of... I just tend to run warm that's all, " it was beyond cute watching him digging first foot then elbow superbly into it. 

"Uh huh," my utterance came along with a gestured swirl of wine around the glass observing him over the rim, "do you want a sip, to take the taste of shoe out of your mouth?"

"No thanks.... Really I'm not like that, I didn't mean... "

"That you consider yourself a hot Tamale! A veritable Johnny bravo?"

"Yes well, definitely not me... I'm sorry if I came across in that manner," he ran a hand through the nape hair on his neck. The man looked about ready to face palm himself.

"Don't worry about it," I mused smiling, "maybe we need a little Bravo to balance out Hannibal. They would make quite a pair."

Albeit an odd couple, but it could work.

It was a play on words from our first meeting. Which I was happy to see made him grin widely with recognition. 

"I'm sure they would," Henry chuckled as he walked out the door, moments later he was back 

With the entrees. 

Unbuttoning his jacket to take his seat. 

"You know, you don't need to do this, "I ventured. 

"Do what?"

His innocence astounded me. 

"All of this..... any of it really."

"Sounds like you're not used to anyone taking care of you."

I paused, he was right.

Running around after the kids was my main recourse. Then in work I'd weigh in and try to help with alterations or sets. Sometimes running a few lines. Hell even in this crazy venture of trying to purchase a building I'd my heart set on. I did the legwork, the chasing. What I didn't understand I got the solicitors to advise me on. Not wanting them to feel hindered by any lack of foresight. 

"I'm a big girl, I look after myself," I decided on, making light of his observation, "but yes it's been a while."

"That's a shame," he mused, "I'm happy to give you the night off. If you'll let me."

"Did you decide on this before or after we cooked our own meal?" 

"Somewhere in between. I wasn't sure you'd stick around," he mused, "You know, you're a hard woman to read." 

"You're the first person to make that observation, how astute," I joked pointing finger at him.

Everyone else saw me as an open book. Jason included. 

"Ah well once I've cracked the code, I may just document my findings," he responded smiling. 

"I'm not sure you'd have many takers."

He shrugged, "no fear it would be more so for personal consumption."

"Touche. I best throw in some curve balls so just to keep things fresh.So tell me what really prompted this quiet dinner?" I prodded wondering if he'd give anymore insight than before. 

"Wanted to get a chance to know you. Without all the noise and people moving around, just you and me for a while distraction free. But not in a creepy, fish for your weapon kind of way."

I bit back a smile nodding. 

"And speaking of weapons?" he mused teasingly, "exactly where did you hide yours."

I could feel my body heat as his orbs dipped to run a quick gaze across and down what he could from his vantage point. Thank goodness the table blocked a majority of my form from him. 

I leaned in conspiratorially, beckoning him to come closer. He dipped his head towards me resting elbows on the edge of the table. 

"Oh Mr C if I told you that, well I'm afraid I'd have to off you."

Hips lips curled, "off me?"

I nodded, "why yes. And it would be such a pity, especially when we seem to be getting on so well."

Flicking out his napkin he placed it over one of his knees, "ah Pixie, you'd have to catch me first."

"Pixie?"I queried, frowning slightly.

He nodded shooting a lidded glance my way while beginning to fork into his starter, "I find it apt."

"Really, you may need to explain yourself a bit. I'm not sure I follow." 

"Well for all intensive purposes a Pixie appears cute on the surface, but blazed with mischief underneath," his eyes hadn't left mine, as if daring me to contradict him. 

Seriously is that what he thought? In front of him sat some troublesome sprite. Helen would be impressed. For it was true we had a bit of a reputation growing up as the 'ones to watch.'

Henry's observation however was a passing blip, his use of such terminology may be just a guess. I meant when last we met I'd been likened to Hannibal Lecter for goodness sake! 

Quietly mulling I quickly became aware that gaze had not left me. 

My veins jackhammered quicker, forcing my throat to begin to throb. 

Christ, this was too intense, his scrutiny was doing unspeakable things to even my basic sensibilities. 

I ducked my orbs, trying to appear nonchalant to pick up my own fork, "faes oft get mistaken for their more friendly cousins. There may be trickery afoot, best thread carefully!"

His cheeks dimpled, "you're no fae surely?"

"Possibly, there's many layers to this particular onion," chewing into my food with a cheeky grin.

His face in deep thought was the image of Divine. Giving a nod of concession before reaching for his glass. 

"Well, now you've wet my appetite. I quite anticipated a challenge, and wholeheartedly accept."

"Be it on your own head," my response was jovial.

He wanted to know more. It panicked me a little. Not much bubbled below the surface, nothing of interest anyway. I should feel dread, that needle like sensation that scuttled across the floor of your mind alerting you that this was wrong.

This felt wrong.

Put up a guard.

But those soft eyes watched me. Masked in rugged features of strongly defined jawline. The face of a man who'd seen the world. Was used to the best, and could no doubt see fakeness if confronted with it.

There was a warmth about them that warred with my gut instinct. To flee.

I didn't want to barb myself to him. He would see through that. And I was too tired mentally of being that woman.

Liani the fearless, look at her divorced with kids, out on her own and still sassy as ever.

It felt okay to be me instead of everything else first.

And if he hated it, cast me aside as some silly woman so be it.

Simon had torn the world from beneath me with those words.

"You're stupid, this whole thing was a lie to being with."

That's how he'd summed up our marriage.

And of course he'd been right. He was not my first love but undoubtedly I'd felt a pull of affection to him.

We'd gotten together shortly before going to college, tied the knot not long after.

Spitting defiantly at those who told us to slow down.

The twins arrived a few years later. And although being with Simon, having the white picket fence dream felt strange. I'd chalked that up to nothing more than the fact that we were young and we'd work through whatever was choking us. Weather it together, and be stronger at the other end.

But no, arguments turned into him sleeping in a spare room, then his own apartment and divorce papers.

Struggling with school runs and work/study balance it'd hit me out of the blue.

There he was one terribly sunny afternoon, sitting at what used to be our breakfast table with a stapled bundle of papers in front of him.

I'd signed of course recognising that it's what he wanted, what would set us both free.

It was the unlocking of cuffs, for us, for him. But he had to go and be callous about it.

Stomped on my ideals as those of a child and branded our relationship a folly.

I realised in that moment all he'd taken from me with his supposed freedom.

He wanted to be the happy party. Break me for any who followed in his wake. Take that spirit and snuff it out. Kudos to him it'd worked. 

No matter what niceties men spouted I could hear Simon's mocking voice, 'you're an idiot. Stupid to expect more, too dumb to love.'

Helen had been my rock in those first few months. Duck taping me together each day. Taking the twins with her on early morning car pools that were in reality a mission to check and see that I was looking after myself.

I'd done a good job plastering on a brave face. Being a quote 'strong woman'.

It'd been an act. No wonder I could fake it on screen with Alicia. I'd been practicing the craft for years.

But now, sat across the table from Henry a wave lifted as if swept back from the shores. It wasn't high tide and I adrift, paddling desperately to shore. He saw me.

And he hadn't gone running. Yet. 

Dinner was fantastic. Chatter was light. Every lull to silence was not of the awkward kind. It was a break whilst we ate or drank a little.

"What brought you to acting?" He ventured somewhere into our third glass and over halfway through the main.

It hadn't been a career choice like I imagined it was for him.

"A series of happy accidents," I joked. Recalling my surprise when Julie had suggested I audition for her and a panel of writers.

"Interesting," he prodded "pray tell?"

"There's not much really if I'm honest. Creative things have always drawn me in, I was fortunate enough to end up in wardrobe. A few of the more period outfits needed tweaking and I'd had some experience in college working with stage productions. One day I was caught spotting lines with Jason, Julie suggested going forward for a minor role they were casting. Somehow I managed to blag my way in."

"They must have seen something they liked," he ventured leaning back into his chair." And do you enjoy it, life in front of the lens?"

"Yes," I fiddled with the edge of the tablecloth mulling the thought over, "its quirky and fun, but that's just down to the crew I guess. If it was another set things would be a whole lot different. They're an awesome bunch, and very patient. I miss being in wardrobe though, I'm at home there. Acting, it's still a major shock to the system. Don't know how you guys manage it. Demanding is not the word."

He gave a knowing nod, pursing his lips for a moment, "it does take a certain level of discipline and in particular a lot of stamina."

"So you're well suited then!" I joked taking the glass to my mouth once more.

Henry colored slightly, averting his gaze to move and pick up his own container.

"Tell me do you enjoy chewing on leather or are those Italian loafers particularly delectable tonight?" I ran my fingertip over the rim of my glass observing him with a smirk. This man sure loved the taste of shoes and digging free of spades.

He shook his head rolling eyes to himself, "If you're up for unconventional flavors, I could cut off a piece. But I don't recommend them for sure."

I covered my mouth to stifle a giggle. Oh Lord, "I'll pass thanks. Although I'm sure Gustavo would make them worth trying. May even suggest a great accompaniment I bet!"

"Ah I'm certain he would! Could be a new dish. Velma and Louise would approve I've no doubt!"

"Once they kicked off those roller skates right?!" I mused smiling.

Henry threw his head back laughing to himself. The sound rolling off the walls with an infectiously deep tone.

Seeing the glints of entertainment watering his eyes, and his chest heaving in the throes of laughter.

I found I couldn't hold myself stoic any longer.

Our merriment mingling in the air.

*******

"Oh don't go," I chuckled as Henry rose once more from the table," I promise I don't hold it against you!"

We had been exchanging a few light hearted observations about reading material. Truly polar opposites, or so I made out. Wanting to rib him a little and get under his skin. Truth be told, our tastes were more alike than I admitted aloud. He had a love for fantasy whereas I'd stubbornly stuck to the more macabre tales of horror and gore. 

"I can't say the same. I'm afraid we may have hit an impasse," his pearly whites catching my eye again. As a smile deeply dimpled his cheeks.

During the course of dinner he had taken off his jacket and looped it over the back of his chair. 

Checkered sleeves were currently rolled up once more and I had to fight the urge to reach out and feel the texture of his forearms as he passed. Those heavily dark haired limbs begged to be touched. 

"I didn't know that I offended your sensibilities so much," I prodded, crossing one leg over the other and flicking the napkin back over them.

"Rest assured I'm not offended in the slightest, I consider it my duty to at least school you in some appropriate literature. Since you are so sadly lacking."

"Cheeky," I responded, "are you forgetting perhaps that this particular woman always carries weapons. You'd be best to hold your tongue!"

"I'm hoping that this 'Lady' may be placated by a gesture of goodwill, a peace offering if you will," he winked, taking the dinner plates and vanishing once more towards the kitchen area.

"What, there's more, I don't think I could manage another bite!" I admitted much to his heightened amusement.

"You may change your mind yet!" he called.

What felt like mere moments later he was back.

"I hope you're not adverse to sharing," Henry's voice cheered Placing a plate down in front of us.

My eyes almost fell out of my head.

Dessert was astounding. Glorious chocolate chip layered creamy cheesecake. Strawberry juice seemed to trek through the layers of Biscuit like a dripped fountain cascade. Chopped and full strawberries dotted each layer and top of the decadent desert.

It looked amazing, an absolute shame to waste.

"You'll be eating a majority of this," I admitted when I could finally bring my mouth to speak," I sure hope you have a sweet tooth!"

He folded himself down elegantly into his chair, "try not to blink you may just find the entire plate gone!" Taking off the top strawberry he gestured for me to come closer, "I will however let you have first taste."

I raised a taunting eyebrow, "oh how very gracious of you!"

His smile grew lopsided, "I thought so."

Placing elbows on the table I leaned into him. Close to the hovering strawberry he had extended my way.

His eyes dropped to my mouth causing my heart to skitter momentarily. Lips hanging ajar, I could feel the softened sensation as he ran the tip of said strawberry gently over my bottom lip. Leaving a trail of mixed cheesecake and juice in its path.

I had to catch hold of the sigh that threatened to become airborne.

Henry's gaze was shadowed but still very noticeably trained on one thing, my mouth. Christ what was he trying to do?

"I think you missed your target," I mused, noting the change to my tone.

Deepened with huskier annotation. Damn this man he'd affected me. I cursed my body for being so fickle. For twisting what was innocent to a completely risque move. 

"My apologies, It would appear so," he course corrected, blue orbs unflinchingly meeting mine. Had he licked his lips. They glistened as if he had at some stage whilst I spoke," let me try that again. Open up."

I did as bid, chewing slowly into the berry. Full bodied with sweetness, as it was truly infused with flavor. Sucking my bottom lip into my mouth to clear it of residue.

His observation still fully trained on me. Smoked over with swirled brooding, pupils panned out to a tell tale onyx. He swallowed slowly, Adams apple bobbing against his throat. 

"Now that was a once off," I mused while picking up dessert spoon. Secretly happy that I'd left a lasting impression on Henry. 

"What was?"

"Me, doing as I'm told," I joked, "don't get used to it!"

"Not for a moment," he shot back, "would make for a rather dull life."

I was glad that the rest of the time passed without any other strange blips. Maybe it was the situation of us being alone together that had drawn some semblance of couply behavior forth. 

But a line had once again been established as dinner companions. As we finished up and drank a coffee. Things were back on a more normal pathway. Gustavo had seen us out, after brushing off my thanks for his hospitality in his usual devil-may-care fashion. There was clearly no rock this man would not turn in the name of Cuisine.

Saying goodnight was almost a pity. Henry had insisted on walking me to the entryway where he'd picked me up. The Taxis engine humming quietly in the background of an otherwise quiet street.

"Thank you for this evening Mr C," I smiled, "although you do know tonight should rightly have been on me. Seeing as you took care of Brunch."

"Now what kind of man would that make me?" he chuckled.

"A modern one," I countered before he could say anymore, "tell me, would it challenge your masculinity, should I pay for dinner?"

He shook his head, not quite believing his ears, "it would not. But as this was completely my idea, an excursion that I chose to share with you. It'd d be entirely unbecoming of me to expect you to foot said bill."

"Hmmnn," I pondered, "fine. I concede, this once. Next time, if you are free of course, and in that way inclined. I would like the chance to arrange an outing. And if I so much as see you move to get your card, well I may just cut your hand clean off!"

He took a tentative step towards me, "Next time?"

I swallowed down my shock at his nearness," why yes. Should you be so inclined. Or has this particular Hannibal scared you already?"

"A little perplexed, not scared," he grinned, "I am however curious to see what you can come up with. So yes, I would very much like that."

My veins sped a little. It wasn't like me to ask anyone out. What was even more crazy that he'd agree. I hadn't expected it, possibly a gentle let down, certainly not this. 

I gulped taking a step back towards the entry door, putting space between us, "you may yet regret that decision. Goodnight Henry."

His laughter was the last thing I heard, "Goodnight Liani. Pleasant dreams!"

I daren't look back. Couldn't. Everything in me wanted to kiss him, however wrong it was. I knew even glimpsing at him would crumble my resolve. So instead I went blindly up the stairs. 

Pleasant dreams, indeed they would be. He'd made certain of that just by being around so close to slumber.

By the time I got up to the flat and peered out the window the Taxi was turning back out into the road. Spiriting away that impossible man. A fleeting thought passed my mind, would he dream of me at all? 

For as certain as air was air, his face would pervade mine until the morning hours.

'Oh Liani girl,' I cursed myself aloud in the empty flat, 'you are a silly, silly thing. He was bored and had a free night nothing more. Practice what you preach and own this 'friend-zone' before it kills you.'

Sighing deeply my head made promise to lock any feelings at bay. As for my dreams, well they were another thing entirely, I grinned toeing off my shoes, they were free to soar for tonight at least. 

And I'd a sneaking suspicion that those visions in my slumbering state would involve far more than mere dinner with certain suave gentlemen.

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero idea if this idea was any good. Just came to me in drabs.
> 
> Thought:
> 
> Nice guy × gentle angst= hell I don't know!!  
> ( sure had fun imagining it tho!)
> 
> © All Rights Reserved only on the characters/storylines of Liani, and any/all subsequent 'created' characters. I do not know or am in any way affiliated to any of the real people used in this piece. I do not wish to bring discomfort or duress to them or their family/friends, by the way in which they have been portrayed. The writing does not reflect them or their personality. This story is purely fiction & should be treated as such.


End file.
